Unas locas vacaciones
by aleparedes
Summary: 2º Libro Soldado de Fortuna. ¿Sería posible enfrentarse a un mercenario en el campo de batalla de la pasión y ganar la guerra del amor?
1. Argumento

**UNAS LOCAS VACACIONES**

**Autora: Diana Palmer**

**Protagonistas: Darien y Serena de Naoko T.**

**Serena coincidió con Darien Chiba por pura casualidad en unas vacaciones inolvidables en México, y con una increíble temeridad accedió a casarse con aquel misterioso desconocido.**

**Él le dijo que necesitaba libertad, y, sin embargo, se casó con ella. Le dijo también que odiaba a las mujeres, pero supo conquistar tiernamente su corazón.**

**¿Sería posible enfrentarse a un mercenario en el campo de batalla de la pasión y ganar la guerra del amor?**

Chicas… lo prometido es deuda. La segunda parte de soldado de fortuna… he de aclarar que estos chicos tienen más velocidad que rápido y furioso… primero se casaron y después se presentaron…. Espero que les guste.

Los personajes originales son Eric "Dutch" van Meer y Danielle St Clair

Ah! Ya me olvidaba… Dutch aparece en la novela anterior…es el informante de J.D en Italia… el que odia a las mujeres.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Uno**

El asiento era demasiado pequeño para su enorme estatura. Casi no tenía espacio y eso sin contar con los bultos de la muchacha que ocupaba el asiento de al lado. La miró con aire irritado y ella se sonrojó. Con los ojos bajos, cambió inmediatamente su bolso de sitio y se abrochó nerviosamente el cinturón de seguridad.

Él la observó y lanzó un suspiro. Una solterona, pensó con disgusto, al fijarse en las gafas de montura metálica, el jersey blanco, tan holgado, y aquella púdica falda gris. Evidentemente concluyó, se trataba de un tesoro que nadie se molestaría en reclamar. Volvió la mirada al estrecho pasillo del avión. Malditos vuelos baratos, pensó malhumorado. Si no hubiera perdido el avión en el que había hecho la reserva, no se vería ahora intentando acomodarse en aquella lata de sardinas que le habían dado por asiento. Ni estaría al lado de aquel espantajo.

Nunca había aguantado a las mujeres. Y menos todavía ahora que se veía obligado a soportar precisamente la compañía de aquella mujer durante los varios cientos de kilómetros que había de San Antonio a Veracruz, Méjico. La miró de reojo y vio que estaba ocupada con un montón de libros. ¡Libros, cielo santo! ¿Es que no sabía que -el equipaje se llevaba en un compartimiento aparte?

-Debería haber reservado un asiento para los libros _murmuró, echando una ojeada a lo que tenía todo el aspecto de ser un montón de novelas rosas.

Ella tragó saliva, un tanto intimidada, mientras observaba a aquel hombre alto y moreno, de aspecto atlético, y que la miraba con una expresión francamente hostil. Las manos las tenía bonitas, y eran fuertes y bronceadas. En el dorso de una de ellas había varias cicatrices...

-Perdone -le dijo, rehuyendo sus ojos-. Es que acabo de estar en San Antonio, en donde una autora de novelas románticas me ha dedicado todos estos libros suyos. Cuando acabe mis vacaciones en Méjico, les llevaré todos estos ejemplares a mis amigas. Me ha dado miedo facturarlos.

-¿Son joyas de valor incalculable? -preguntó él sarcásticamente mientras la muchacha colocaba la bolsa de libros debajo de su asiento.

-Para algunas personas sí -repuso ella.

Miró nerviosamente por la ventanilla al notar que el avión se ponía en movimiento.

La azafata empezó a hacer una vez más la aburrida demostración de cómo debía utilizarse el equipo de salvamento. Suspirando con aire impaciente, el hombre se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando a la azafata. Era una belleza, pero no le interesaba. Llevaba bastantes años sin interesarse por las mujeres, salvo para satisfacer una necesidad no muy frecuente en él. Se rió para sus adentros al fijarse mejor en la pudorosa muchacha que estaba sentada junto a él. Se preguntó si sabría algo de aquella necesidad infrecuente y decidió que no, Parecía tan casta como una monja, con aquella mirada asustadiza y aquellas manos temblorosas. Y, sin embargo, las manos las tenía bonitas, se dijo, frunciendo los labios mientras las examinaba. Dedos largos y gráciles, con las uñas sin pintar. Eran manos de señora.

Le irritó el haberse fijado en aquel detalle. Se quedó mirando a la chica con una expresión más adusta todavía.

A la muchacha le llamó la atención aquel gesto. Una cosa era que a uno lo tolerasen con más o menos impaciencia, pero otra muy distinta, y que no le gustaba nada, era aquella mirada de superioridad. Le sostuvo la mirada y vio que algo brillaba en sus ojos oscuros antes de que se volviese otra vez hacia la azafata.

Así que tenía coraje, pensó él. Aquello era algo sorprendente en una monjita remilgada. Se preguntó si sería bibliotecaria. Sí, aquello explicaría su fascinación por los libros. Y las historias de amor... seguramente estaba ansiosa por vivir una. Qué tontos eran los hombres, se dijo, al no hacer caso de una pobrecilla como aquélla por correr tras otras más exuberantes y liberadas. De pronto, oyó un fervoroso murmullo.

-Santa María, madre de...

¡No podía ser! Se volvió para mirarla con los ojos dilatados de asombro. ¿Sería de veras una monja?

Ella le vio mirarla y se' mordió los labios tímidamente.

-Es una costumbre -musitó-. Mi mejor amiga era católica. Ella me enseñó el rosario y siempre lo rezábamos juntas cuando íbamos en avión. Personalmente -"-añadió con los ojos muy abiertos-, creo que en esa cabina de ahí delante no hay nadie pilotando el avión.

-¿En serio cree eso? -preguntó él, arqueando las cejas.

-¿Alguna vez ha visto a alguien ahí dentro? -explicó la muchacha, inclinándose hacia él-. La puerta está siempre cerrada. Y, si no hay nada que esconder, ¿por qué la cierran? Él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Tal vez es que quieren ocultamos el autómata que pilota el avión.

-Es más probable que tengan al piloto atado al asiento y no quieran que lo sepamos. Sonrió y, al hacerlo, le cambió la cara. Con los cosméticos adecuados y un buen corte de pelo, podría no estar mal.

-¿Ha leído todos esos libros?

-Le confieso que sí -respondió ella, suspirando-. Supongo que de vez en cuando uno necesita soñar para mantener a raya a la realidad.

-Es mejor la realidad. .

-Pues yo prefiero mis ilusiones replicó la muchacha.

Él la observó abiertamente. Boca de labios gruesos, nariz recta, ojos grisceleste, bastante separados, cara en forma de corazón...

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Serena, Serena Tsukino. Tengo una librería en Greenville Carolina del Sur.

Sí, eso se ajustaba perfectamente a su imagen.

-A mí me llaman Dar, el holandés. Pero mi nombre verdadero es Darien Chiba.

-¿Eres holandés?

-Mis padres sí.

-Debe ser estupendo tener padres-dijo ella en tono melancólico-. Yo era muy pequeña cuando perdí a los míos. Ni siquiera tengo primos.

-Espero que nos den de comer -replicó él, cambiando bruscamente de tema-. No he comido nada desde anoche.

-¡Debes estar muerto de hambre! -exclamó la chica, empezando a rebuscar en el bolso-: Tengo por aquí un trozo de pastel. ¿Te apetece? -añadió, sacando un pedazo de pastel de coco.

-No, esperaré -dijo él, sonriendo-. Pero gracias.

-La verdad es que no me lo voy a comer. Estoy intentando adelgazar.

Dar la recorrió con los ojos. Le sobraban algunos kilos.

No es que estuviese gorda, sólo rellenita. Estuvo a punto de decírselo. Pero entonces se acordó de lo traicioneras que eran las mujeres y se tragó sus palabras. Tenía bastantes cosas de las que preocuparse como para perder el tiempo con solteronas. Se arrellanó en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

El vuelo transcurrió sin incidentes, pero, si Dar había esperado bajarse del avión en Veracruz y olvidarse de su compañera de asiento, sus esperanzas iban a verse defraudadas. Cuando el avión quedó por fin inmóvil, Serena salió al pasillo y entonces se le rompió la bolsa en que llevaba los libros y éstos cayeron al suelo con gran estrépito.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -gimió ella.

Al ver la cara de horror que ponía, Dar tuvo que hace un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír mientras le ayudaba a recoger los libros.

-La mayoría de la gente que sale de viaje lleva una bolsa de repuesto en la maleta.

Ella se quedó mirando con aire desvalido, y durante un instante Dar se olvidó de lo que estaba diciendo. Tenía un cutis extremadamente delicado, pensó. Habría jurado que apenas usaba crema de belleza.

-¿Una bolsa de repuesto? ¡Claro!

-¿Y bien? -preguntó él pacientemente.

Serena señaló el estante para equipaje que había sobre sus cabezas. .

-;-Esperemos a que haya salido todo el mundo -dijo Dar-. Mi maleta está ahí arriba también. Tranquila, lo solucionemos en un momento.

-iCon lo ordenada que soy en casa! -murmuró ella-. Todo está en su sitio. Pero, en cuanto me sacan de Greenville, ya no sé ni utilizar un tenedor sin ayuda.

Dar no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-¿En qué hotel te hospedas?

-En el hotel Mirador.

Era el destino, pensó él resignadamente

-Ahí es donde estoy también yo.

A Serena se le iluminó la expresión. Se le quedó mirando con una mezcla de confianza ciega y de expectación.

-¿Conoces ese hotel? Quiero decir que si te has quedado en él más veces. '

-Varias veces -contestó Dar- Suelo venir aquí una o dos veces al año, cuando tengo necesidad de cambiar de aires.- Vamos -añadió, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

La ayudó a bajar la maleta y sonrió irónicamente cuando vio los camisones y la ropa interior, de algodón que había dentro. Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, ocupándose de meter los libros en la bolsa.

Luego le siguió por el pasillo con cara de gratitud. Le dieron ganas de darle un beso por no haberse reído de ella, por haberla ayudado: ¡Un hombre como aquél haciendo algo por ella!, pensó.

-Siento haberte causado tantos problemas -le dijo, casi corriendo para mantenerse a su paso, cuando se dirigían a la aduana.

Serena estaba buscando desesperadamente su pasaporte, así que no vio la sonrisa que esbozó él al ver su agitación.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido nada. ¿Encuentras el pasaporte?

-Gracias a Dios, he hecho algo a derechas -contestó ella, enseñándole el pasaporte con aire triunfal-. Hasta ahora no lo había usado nunca.

-¿Es la primera vez que sales de Estados Unidos? -le preguntó Dar mientras esperaban cola.

-La verdad es que es la primera vez que salgo de Greenvílle. Acabo de cumplir veintiséis años y he pensado que debía hacer algo aventurado rápidamente, antes de que me faltase tiempo.

-¡Pero si a los veintiséis años no se es viejo!

-No -replicó ella-, pero tampoco se es tremendamente joven.

Al decir aquello no le miró. Su expresión se tornó triste y melancólica. Pensaba en lo largo que se le habían hecho todos aquellos años de soledad.

-¿Se trata de algún hombre? -preguntó Dar sin saber exactamente por qué.

Ella se echó a reír con un cinismo que .le sorprendió, y su mirada pareció de pronto la de alguien mucho más mayor.

-No me hago ilusiones sobre mí misma -dijo, avanzando hacia el mostrador de la aduana.

Dar se la quedó mirando con aire confuso. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle a él que estuviese sola? Meneó la cabeza para romper el hechizo. Se trataba de algo que no le incumbía en absoluto.

Minutos después, Serena pasó la aduana. Estuvo a punto de esperar a Dar, pero luego' pensó que ya le había causado demasiados, problemas. La agencia de viajes le .proporcionaba transporte del aeropuerto al hotel, pero le pareció mucho más cómodo coger un taxi.

-Hotel Mirador -le dijo al taxista.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa y arrancó. Sere, sintiéndose llena de emoción, quería mirar a todos los sitios a la vez. La bahía de Campeche tenía un delicioso color azul, y a lo lejos se divisaban las palmeras y la arena dorada de la: playa. Veracruz había sido fundada a principios del siglo XVI y su aspecto era el de la mayoría de las ciudades de aquel período. Su arquitectura oscilaba entre los días de la piratería y la era espacial. A Sere le habría encantado internarse por sus calles, pero todavía se sentía incómoda con aquel terrible calor, y sabía que antes tenía que aclimatarse a aquel nuevo medio ambiente.

Por fin el coche se detuvo delante de un edificio blanco de dos pisos que estaba adornado con gran cantidad de flores. Sólo habían tardado unos minutos en llegar, pero sin embargo, el taxista le pidió veinte dólares. Serena pensó que tal vez era lo que acostumbraban a cobrar por aquel trayecto y pagó sin rechistar.

Después entró al hotel y le dio al recepcionista su nombre. Esperó, con la respiración entrecortada, a que encontrara su reserva. Cuando finalmente vio que sí tenía habitación, lanzó un suspiro de alivio. .

La habitación era bonita. Desde la ventana se veía la ciudad, aunque desgraciadamente no podía verse la bahía. Pero tampoco había esperado maravillas teniendo en cuenta lo barato que le salían el viaje y la estancia. Se quitó el jersey, pensando en lo extraño que resultaba que en Estados Unidos, en donde todavía era primavera, no le molestase en absoluto llevado. Allí, sin embargo, hacía un calor sofocante, incluso con el aire acondicionado puesto.

Se asomó a la ventana. Méjico. Era como un sueño que se hubiese hecho realidad. Había estado ahorrando durante dos años para poder permitirse aquel viaje. Y a pesar de eso, había tenido que ir durante la temporada baja, que era la de más trabajo en la tienda. Había dejado a su amiga Rey Hino a cargo de la librería. «Vamos», la había animado Rey, «vive un poco».

Se miró al espejo e hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¡Vive un poco, ja, ja! Qué lástima que no tuviese el aspecto de la azafata del avión. Quizá entonces aquel gigante moreno la habría mirado con una expresión distinta, no con la compasión que había visto en sus ojos oscuros.

Se apartó del espejo y empezó a deshacer el equipaje. No tenía sentido engañarse. Si Dar la había ayudado, había sido sencillamente para poder salir. Apenas podía dar un paso con todos sus libros tirados por el pasillo.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos**

Por la tarde Sere se sintió ya con ganas de hacer una pequeña exploración' y se paseó por las calles del casco antiguo, sintiéndose tan emocionada como un chiquillo. Se había puesto unos vaqueros, una blusa holgada y ligera y unas sandalias, pareciendo así tan turista como los demás extranjeros del puerto. Todavía no se había acostumbrado del todo al calor, pero la blusa era sencillamente una necesidad. Le era imposible llevar una camiseta ajustada en público. Su amplio busto llamaría demasiado la atención.

Los puestos ambulantes del muelle le resultaron especialmente fascinantes, y se entretuvo un buen rato hasta que se decidió a comprar una cruz de plata adornada con incrustaciones de nácar. Consiguió defenderse con su español macarrónico, ya que la mayoría de los vendedores hablaban un poco de inglés.

Todo allí rebosaba de color: ponchos, sombreros, capazos, animales, conchas... Y la arquitectura de los edificios que daban al puerto la tenía maravillada. Se quedó mirando la bahía y soñó despierta .con los días de la piratería. De pronto se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Dar. Sí, habría quedado bien como pirata. ¿Cómo llamaban a los piratas en holandés... filibusteros? Hasta se lo podía imaginar con un machete.

Sonrió para sí y se volvió a mirar al muelle, donde unos hombres estaban descargando un barco. Casi no estaba acostumbrada a ver barcos. Greenville era una ciudad de tierra adentro, muy alejada del océano. Las montañas y las colinas onduladas le resultaban mucho más familiares que los barcos. Pero le gustaba observarlos. Absorta en sus fantasías, no se dio cuenta del tiempo que llevaba allí parada, mirando. O de que su interés podía parecer más que casual.

Uno de los hombres del muelle se la quedó mirando. Con una sensación de malestar, Sere se apartó de allí y se perdió entre la multitud de turistas. No quería meterse en dificultades, y una mujer sola podía verse en una situación muy delicada.

El crepúsculo empezaba a envolver la ciudad y el hombre seguía sin perderla de vista. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver cómo se le acercaba. Dios mío, pensó angustiándose, ¿qué hago ahora? No veía a ningún policía, y la mayoría de los turistas que había a su alrededor eran gente mayor que no querrían verse envueltos en problemas ajenos. Sere gimió para sus adentros, sujetó firmemente el bolso y apresuró el paso. Fue dejando atrás a la multitud hasta que se encontró sola, oyendo únicamente los pasos del hombre a su espalda. El corazón empezó a latirle aceleradamente. ¿Y si quería robarla? Cielo santo, ¿y si pensaba que estaba buscando un hombre?

Dobló una esquina a toda prisa y casi se chocó con Dar.

-Oh -murmuró débilmente.

Él se le quedó mirando con frialdad. Parecía enormemente tranquilo y despreocupado. Sere se preguntó si habría algo que pudiera llegar a ponerle nervioso. Tenía una curiosa seguridad en sí mismo, como si hubiera comprobado su resistencia hasta el límite y se conociera mejor que nadie.

Miró por encima del hombro, y en una sola ojeada, captó la situación.

-Disfrutarías más de tus vacaciones si te mantuvieras alejada de esta parte de la ciudad una vez que ha oscurecido –le dijo en tono amable, pero con autoridad-. Ya veo que tienes un admirador...

-Sí, eso creo...

Iba a volver la cabeza hacia atrás, pero Dar la detuvo.

-No lo hagas. Dirá que le estás alentando.

Se echó a reír y añadió:

-Tiene por lo menos cincuenta años y está calvo. Si has ido a los muelles a buscar un hombre, podrías haberle guiñado el ojo.

Dar había pretendido gastarle una broma, pero ella se sintió dolida. Estaba claro que no creía que pudiese atraer a un hombre como él.

-Es que me olvidé de en dónde estaba, si quieres que te diga la verdad. Me fijaré mejor la próxima vez. Perdona -añadió, alejándose de él.

Dar la observó encaminarse hacia el hotel, sintiéndose enfadado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de que su broma le resultaría ofensiva. Maldijo en voz baja y fue tras ella.

Pero Serena ya había tenido bastante. Se dirigió apresuradamente al hotel y subió por la escalera hasta el segundo piso en lugar de esperar al ascensor. Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Aunque tampoco tenía por qué enfadarse tanto. Dar no era la clase de hombre que perseguía a libreras con gafas, se dijo fríamente.

Aquella noche no bajó a cenar. Lo más seguro era que Dar no se hubiera molestado en acercarse a ella, pero se sentía demasiado disgustada como para arriesgarse. Pidió que le sirvieran la cena en la habitación y disfrutó de unos sabrosos mariscos a solas.

A la mañana siguiente, bajó a desayunar con el firme propósito de no dejar que Dar creyera que le rehuía. Y allí estaba él, sentado en una mesa que daba a la ventana y leyendo el periódico. Tenía buen aspecto, pensó, con aquellos pantalones holgados y la camisa blanca y roja, desabrochada hasta la mitad. Como cualquier turista. Como si hubiera sentido su mirada fija en él, Dar levantó los ojos del periódico y se la quedó mirando a su vez. Serena se sonrojó, pero él se limitó a sonreír y luego continuó leyendo. A partir de aquel momento, ella no supo siquiera ni lo que comía; y estuvo todo el rato observando a Dar con el rabillo del ojo.

Era un hombre demasiado experimentado para una pueblerina como ella, se dijo severamente. Tenía que mantenerse apartada de él. Dar no sentía el más mínimo interés por ella, a pesar de lo fascinada que Sere se sentía por él. Estaba de vuelta de todo y parecía que lo único que conseguía era divertirle... nada más.

Decidida a disfrutar de los cuatro días de vacaciones que le quedaban, subió a su habitación. Se puso un bañador negro, se sujetó el pelo con unas horquillas y se miró al espejo. ¡Qué belleza tan arrebatadora!, pensó sarcásticamente. No era de extrañar que Dar no se mostrara interesado. Con el aspecto que tenía, ni un tiburón se sentiría tentado a acercarse a. ella.

«Vete a Méjico y diviértete», le había dicho su amiga Rey. «¡Hazte notar! ¡Atrae a los hombres!», Serena suspiró tristemente. En Greenville sería primavera y todo estaría empezando a florecer, y los libros estarían vendiéndose bien... sobre todo las novelas de amor. Y allí estaba ella, sin que nada hubiese cambiado, salvo el entorno. Sola y sin que nadie la quisiera ni la necesitara, como de costumbre. Miró con rabia a su reflejo e impulsivamente llamó por teléfono al salón de belleza del hotel y pidió hora para cortarse el pelo.

Más tarde, cuando se miró al espejo y vio el aire travieso que le daba el nuevo corte de pelo, sonrió complacida. Subió otra vez a su habitación, se maquilló un poco, cosa que no solía hacer nunca, e incluso se puso perfume. El resultado final no le daba el atractivo de una estrella de cine, pero suponía una mejora evidente.

Por último, se miró el busto con aire desalentado. Estaba claro que no habría manera de solucionar aquel problema, se dijo, poniéndose un chal de playa por los hombros. Luego cogió la bolsa y metió la toalla y el bronceador. Finalmente se puso las gafas de sol y se encaminó a la playa.

Era maravilloso. La playa, el sol y el perezoso ritmo de las olas, todo se combinaba para serenarla. Se tumbó en la arena y admiró la belleza de todo lo que la rodeaba. Se preguntó qué habrían pensado los primeros colonizadores de la actual afluencia turística a aquel puerto cargado de historia.

Sintió como si alguien la estuviese mirando fijamente y volvió ligeramente la cabeza. Vio a Dar, que paseaba por la playa fumando un cigarrillo. El sol hacía que el pecho le brillase como si fuera de platino. No llevaba camisa y estaba muy moreno. Serena no podía apartar los ojos de él. No era un hombre velludo, pero una fina capa de vello le cubría los músculos del pecho y también las piernas, largas y fuertes. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos muy desgastados y unas sandalias.

Serena apartó la cabeza. Prefería no verle. Era un hombre muy sensual, demasiado para una mujer que casi no sabía nada del sexo opuesto. Tenía que darse cuenta de su ingenuidad, y seguramente era algo que le divertía; pensó amargamente.

Al ver su expresión, Dar hizo un gesto de disgusto. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarle siempre con aquella cara de niña desvalida? Le molestaba. Se había cortado el pelo, ¿no? Estaba favorecida, pero ¿por qué demonios estaba envuelta en aquel chal? Todavía no había conseguido verla sin algo que no la cubriese desde el cuello hasta los pies. Frunció el ceño. Seguro que tenía el pecho plano y no quería que nadie se fijase. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que con sus intentos de disimularlo, sólo conseguía atraer más la atención sobre ello?

Se la quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Bonitas pierna y bonitas caderas también. Cintura de avispa. Y el chal. Había dicho que le hacía falta adelgazar, pero Dar no conseguía saber de dónde. A él le parecía perfecta.

Era sólo una mujer, pensó. Únicamente una aventura más. ¿Es que no iba a aprender nunca? ¿Acaso no había pagado ya por un gran amor? Un gran amor, pensó amargamente. Un capricho que le había costado todo lo que le importaba en la vida. Su casa, su porvenir, los ahorros que sus padres habían sacrificado para darle...

Apartó los ojos y contempló el mar. Después se volvió de nuevo a mirarla, esbozando una sonrisa. Aquella era una clase de mujer que no le resultaba familiar. Se dio cuenta de que le inspiraba curiosidad.

Avanzó hacia ella y Serena le vio por el rabillo del ojo. Sintió que el pulso le estallaba. No, rogó mentalmente, cerrando los ojos. «Vete, por favor. No me des esperanzas. No te acerques a mí. Me haces sentirme vulnerable, y eso es justamente lo que no quiero ser».

-No te va a dar mucho el sol con eso puesto -le dijo Dar, tumbándose a su lado.

-No quiero quemarme -repuso ella con voz ahogada.

-¿Sigues enfadada por lo que te dije anoche? -preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Un poco.- Dar le quitó las gafas de sol para poder apreciar la expresión de sus ojos. Era un hombre muy seguro de sí y eso se veía. Precisamente por esa razón Serena le tenía miedo.

-No pretendía burlarme de ti -dijo bruscamente-. No estoy acostumbrado a las mujeres. He vivido mucho tiempo sin ellas.

-Y no te caen bien -replicó Serena.

-De vez en cuando. En la cama -le espetó él. Soltó una risita al verla sonrojarse. -¿No me digas que te da vergüenza lo que te digo? -continuó en tono irónico-. Estoy seguro de que el tipo de libros que has traído cuentan los detalles con toda crudeza.

-No es lo que estás pensando -protestó ella.

Tenía una vulnerabilidad a la que Dar no estaba acostumbrado. Pero debajo había acero. Le daba la impresión de que bajo aquella timidez escondía un carácter tan decidido como el suyo.

-¿Te doy miedo?

-Sí... No he tenido mucho trato con hombres. No soy una mujer muy experimentada.

-¿Eres siempre tan sincera?

-No me gusta que me mientan, así que trato de no decirle mentiras a nadie. '

-¿Es tu regla de oro? -preguntó Dar, acariciándole suavemente el pelo.

Se dio cuenta de que brillaba como una piel de visón.

-Me gusta tu corte de pelo -añadió.

-Me daba mucho calor llevarlo tan largo -balbuceó ella.

No estaba acostumbrada a que la acariciasen, y aquel hombre tenía algo magnético. Le resultaba tremendamente inquietante tenerle tan cerca. La hacía experimentar sensaciones que no sentía desde la adolescencia, una ansiedad mezclada con miedo y con deseo.

-¿Por qué te has puesto eso? -preguntó él, señalando el chal.

Serena tragó saliva.

,.-Yo... no... pero ... -tartamudeó.

-Anda, quítatelo -dijo Dar-. Quiero ver cómo eres.

Había un pasaje parecido en la última novela de su autora preferida. Se había quedado sin aliento al leerlo. Pero esto era real, y el brillo de aquellos ojos azules la hizo estremecerse. Olvidó, por qué se había puesto el chal y dejó que Dar se lo quitara.

-Dios mío -exclamó, él al descubrir qué era lo que ocultaba. Serena volvió a sonrojarse, sintiéndose como una adolescente azorada.

-¿Pero por qué? -preguntó Dar.

Ella se movió nerviosamente.

-Es que... los hombres se me quedan mirando...

-¡No me extraña! ¡Eres maravillosa!

Nadie la había dicho nunca una cosa así. Le miró fijamente a los ojos, pero no vio ninguna burla en ellos.

-¿Por eso llevas siempre esas blusas tan holgadas?

Ella asintió con un suspiro.

-Los hombres parecen creer que las mujeres que están... bien dotadas tienen todas unas costumbres muy relajadas. Me da vergüenza que se me queden mirando. .

-Y yo que pensaba que tenías el pecho plano -dijo Dar, sonriendo.

-Pues ya ves que no.

-No hace falta que te cubras otra vez -le dijo él, tumbándose:-. Yo me encargo de alejar a tus admiradores.

Serena se sintió halagada y asustada. ¿Esperaría algún privilegio por aquella protección?

-Sin condiciones -murmuró él con los ojos cerrados-. Quiero descansar, no tener un apasionado idilio.

-Lo mismo que yo -replicó Serena con aire apesadumbrado-. No sabría cómo tenerlo.

-¿Eres virgen?

-Sí.

-Cosa rara en estos días

-Es que creo en el príncipe azul. .

-No lo dudo, teniendo en cuenta lo que lees –repuso Dar, estirándose.

Serena se quedó extasiada al ver cómo se le marcaban todos los músculos.

Dar abrió los ojos y se sintió extrañamente conmovido al ver su expresión de arrobamiento. Apostaría el sueldo de todo un año a que nadie la había acariciado ni siquiera del modo más inocente, pensó. Se preguntó cómo sería cuando la dominase la pasión, si los ojos le brillarían, si se relajaría y confiaría en él. Frunció el ceño ligeramente. Sólo una vez le había dedicado tiempo a una mujer, pero aquellos días ya los había olvidado. Sin embargo, sintió de pronto un ansia de acariciar a aquella criatura que estaba a su lado y enseñarle cómo se hacía el amor. Cómo se acariciaba.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que su cuerpo sufriera una súbita reacción.

Se dio la vuelta y. se apoyó sobre el estómago; asombrado por aquella inesperada ansiedad. ¿Sería una bruja? ¿Sabría lo que le estaba ocurriendo? No, decidió. De haberlo sabido, sus mejillas virginales lo habrían hecho bien patente. Seguro que no tenía ni idea de lo que les sucedía a los hombres. Sonrió para sí al pensarlo.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿De veras quieres saberlo?

Ella se puso también boca abajo y se apoyó en los codos. Se sentía atraída hacia aquel hombre, y no podía entender porqué le parecía tan natural estar tumbada junto a él, observándole.

Dar tenía la vista fija en su generoso busto, y cuando ella hizo ademán de moverse, la detuvo.

_No vas a quedarte embarazada porque te mire –murmuró.

-Eres un hombre horrible -replicó Serena altivamente.

-Sí, pero soy mucho menos peligroso que cualquiera de los hombres que viven aquí. Digamos que soy un mal menor. No voy a seducirte.

-Como si algún hombre tuviera esa intención -dijo ella, echándose a reír.

-Si no estuviéramos en un lugar; público, te daría un curso intensivo de seducción. Acaba de pasarme algo que me ha traspasado hasta la médula, y tú tienes la culpa.

Serena se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de convencerse de que no había oído aquella última frase.

-Ya veo que me has, entendido -dijo él, sonriendo perezosamente-. ¿Qué pasa, tan protegida has vivido siempre?

-Sí _contestó -. Tú no, ¿verdad?

-Efectivamente. Podría hacer que te saliesen canas si te contase la historia de mi vida. Sobre todo -añadió sin parpadear-, la parte que se refiere a las mujeres.

-No eres nada... romántico.

-No. De vez en cuando tengo necesidad de una mujer para calmar mi instinto sexual. Pero eso es lo único que es: sexo, sin ilusiones.

-Tiene que haber una razón -dijo Serena suavemente. Él asintió.

-Yo tenía veinticuatro años y ella veintiocho. Era una mujer muy experimentada y bella como una diosa. Me sedujo en la cubierta de un yate, y, a partir de entonces, habría sido capaz de morir por ella. Pero era cara, y yo estaba enloqueciendo... Al final vendí todo lo que tenía para comprar su fidelidad.

Hizo una pausa y continuó:

-Yo había ayudado a mis, padres a comprar una casa con el dinero que ganaba... -titubeó un instante sin llegar a explicar cómo ganaba aquel dinero- y llegué hasta hipotecarla. El banco ejecutó, la hipoteca. Mi padre, que había puesto los ahorros de toda su vida para contribuir al pago de la casa, murió de un ataque al corazón poco después. Mi madre me echó la culpa de ello, ya que le había arrebatado algo por lo que él había trabajado durante toda su vida. Mi madre murió seis meses más tarde.

Cogió un puñado de arena y la dejó que se escurriera lentamente entre los dedos.

-¿Y aquella mujer?

-Encontró otro idiota -repuso él, sombríamente-. Uno con más dinero. . .

-Lo siento. Comprendo que estés desengañado, pero...

-Pero no todas las mujeres son insensibles y mentirosas –la interrumpió él- ¿no es eso?

-El único novio que he tenido me engañó con otra chica -replicó Serena.

-Qué tórrida historia debió ser -dijo él con sorna.

- Yo le quería, pero a él le interesaba más la satisfacción física que un amor para toda la vida.

-Eso le pasa a muchos hombres.

-Supongo que sí -dijo ella, dándose la vuelta y tumbándose boca arriba-. De todos modos, he decidido que me gusta estar sola. Es mucho más seguro.

-Me desconciertas -admitió Dar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque no tengo experiencia?

Él asintió.

-En mi mundo no hay sitio para la experiencia. Para mí eres un ser curioso.

-Sí. Lo mismo que tú para mí.

Dar le apartó el pelo de la cara con sus manos fuertes y callosas, que parecían habituadas al trabajo duro. A Serena le gustó sentir aquella aspereza en la piel. Él le miró el escote del traje de baño y observó su reacción. La tela era muy fina y las puntas de los pezones se hicieron tan evidentes como su respiración agitada.

Serena hizo ademán de cubrirse con los brazos, pero él la disuadió con la mirada.

-Es algo tan natural como respirar -le dijo con un tono de voz que apenas se destacaba por encima del rumor de las olas-. Es muy halagador. No te dé vergüenza.

-Me crió una tía solterona -le explicó ella-. Me enseñó que...

Dar le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Ya me imagino lo que te enseñó -replicó, mirándole la boca-. Me gusta tu boca, Serena. Me gustaría besarte.

La idea era emocionante. Ella se fijó en sus labios. El de arriba era fino y el inferior grueso y sensual.

-¿Te han besado mucho? -le preguntó Dar.

-Una o dos veces -repuso ella, intentando bromear.

-¿En la boca?

Serena tuvo la 'impresión de que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Y todavía fue peor cuando sintió el roce de sus dedos deslizarse por su cuello, su clavícula, y llegar hasta sus pechos.

-Es impresionante, ¿eh? -murmuró él-. No hay nadie cerca, nadie puede vemos -añadió en tono tranquilizador.

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras deslizaba los dedos por debajo de la tela del bañador. El cuerpo de Serena reaccionó violentamente ante aquella provocación. Y Dar tenía demasiada experiencia como para no saber exactamente qué era lo que ella sentía.

-Una piel como la seda -musitó él.

Serena quería más. Quería que le acariciase los pezones; quería ver cómo lo hacía, ver cómo la poseía con aquellas manos encallecidas y expertas.

-Si sigues mirándome así, me voy a olvidar por completo de si hay espectadores o no.

Serena se sintió temeraria y vulnerable. Cuatro días en los que atesoraría recuerdos para toda una vida, pensó amargamente. Todas sus amigas estaban casadas, todas tenían un poco de felicidad. Todas menos Serena. Ella no la había tenido nunca, y ahora aquel hombre que podía haber conseguido a cualquier mujer de la playa estaba jugando con ella, divirtiéndose al verla tan indefensa... y ella le dejaba.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y, al notario, Dar murmuró:

-No. No estoy jugando.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas.

-Sí, sí que juegas. Tú...

Los labios de Dar se apoderaron de los suyos, impidiéndole continuar.

-Calla -murmuró, besándole los párpados-. Nadie puede vernos.

Sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la tela del bañador más y más adentro.

-Darien -dijo ella, aferrándose a sus hombros.

Dar dudó un instante. La miró a los ojos y preguntó:

-¿Es la primera vez?

-¿No resulta evidente? -contestó ella.

Dar le cogió la cara entre las manos y la besó con una ternura que no sentía desde que era un niño.

-Gracias, gracias.

No pudo soportado. La gratitud de Serena le hacía daño.

-Hablas como si tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo para acariciar te -le dijo-. Si supieras más de los hombres, te darías cuenta de que tú me excitas mucho más a mí que yo a ti.

-¿Yo? -repitió ella con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí, tú.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa, y él se quedó maravillado al verla repentina belleza que cobraba su cara.

Se apoyó en un brazo y con el otro le acarició el pelo con aire ausente.

-Me gustan tus piernas -dijo por fin.

-¿De verdad? Yo creo que soy muy desgarbada.

.-Eres muy sincera, ¿verdad? -replicó Dar por segunda vez en aquel día-. Quizá yo también debiera serlo y decirte que en principio no me importa que me mires, pero que...

-¿Qué?

-Que me excita -respondió él con toda franqueza.

-¿Sólo con mirarte? -preguntó ella, mirándole con cara de profundo asombro.

-Tal vez sea por mi edad -repuso Dar, encogiéndose de hombros-. Tienes unos ojos muy expresivos, ¿sabes? Ellos me dicen todo lo que estás pensando.

-¿De veras? -dijo Serena, sonriendo-. ¿Y en qué estoy pensando ahora?

Él frunció los labios y luego sonrió.

-En que te gustaría cenar conmigo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Sí. Me gustaría. Si no intentas seducirme.

Dar dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Me encantaría -confesó-. Pero tendré que tomarme las cosas con calma. Una virgen es toda una rareza para mí. La mayoría de mis conquistas de una noche han sido justo lo contrario de vírgenes.

Ella trató de no sonrojarse, pero sus mejillas la traicionaron.

-No quería ofenderte -dijo Dar rápidamente-. Además, contigo sería hacer el amor, no sólo sexo.

Serena sintió que se derretía por dentro al ver algo parecido a la ternura en su mirada.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que... me habrías gustado como... amante.

-Tú también a mí, pero no nos hemos encontrado en el momento indicado. Tendríamos que habernos conocido hace diez años. .

-No te habría gustado a los dieciséis años -replicó ella-. La verdad es que me sobraban unos cuantos kilos.

-Y yo estaba en una época muy difícil de mi vida.

Le cogió la mano y le dio un beso en la palma, observando su gesto de placer.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?

-Cuatro días -respondió ella tristemente.

-Comparte algunos recuerdos conmigo -murmuró Dar.

-Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

-Dejémoslo así -dijo él-. No te seduciré.

-Mañana seguramente acabaré pidiéndote que lo hagas-replicó Serena desalentadamente-. Junto a ti me siento terriblemente vulnerable.

-Yo también soy vulnerable -dijo él, recorriéndola con los ojos.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no apartar los ojos de su cara. Dar sonrió con malicia, sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que ella estaba pensando.

-No te preocupes -la tranquilizó-. Cuidaré de ti.

-Eres tan guapo -murmuró ella.

-Y tú eres despampanante. ¡Dinamita pura!

-Gracias.

-Tan ingenua -continuó Dar-. J.D. se moriría de risa si me viera ahora.

-¿J.D.? -preguntó ella.

-Un viejo amigo -contestó él, sonriendo-. Ahora cierra los ojos y vamos a tomar un poco de sol. Luego te llevaré a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Cerró los ojos, pero enseguida volvió a abrirlos y añadió:

-Pero no iremos a los muelles.

De vez en cuando ocurrían milagros, pensó Serena ilusionada. Aquellos cuatro días iban a ser los más maravillosos de toda su vida.


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Serena se alegró de haberse acercado a la tienda de ropa que había en la planta sótano del hotel. Se había comprado un vestido mejicano de color blanco, con escote fruncido y muchos volantes. Cuando se 1o puso, vio que le daba un aire ligeramente misterioso, a la vez que hacía resaltar su pelo rubio y sus ojos grisceleste. Tenía que reconocer que las gafas de montura metálica que llevaba no eran ninguna maravilla, para al menos hacían que sus ojos parecieran más grandes de lo que eran en realidad y 1o cierto era que no estaba gorda, se dijo, sonriendo al mirarse al espejo. Era únicamente su parte superior, cosa que el vestido disimulaba bastante. Cogió el bolso y bajó al vestíbulo, en donde había quedado con Dar.

Él llevaba pantalones y camisa blanca y chaqueta azul. Estaba sentado en un sofá y, al ver aparecer a Serena, dejó el periódico que estaba leyendo y se acercó a ella

-Bueno dijo, cogiéndola del brazo- ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Comida mejicana, china, italiana o una chuleta?

-Me encantan las chuletas -repuso ella.

-Y a mí.

La guió hasta un lujoso restaurante que estaba al lado del hotel. Había camareros con chaquetas y guantes blancos por todas partes. Serena miró a Dar aprensivamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le dijo él mientras seguían al maitre.

-Que es demasiado caro.

-¿Te importa fregar platos después? -preguntó Dar en tono burlón.

-Sí tú los secas, no –contestó ella, sonriendo.

-Eres una buena chica -dijo Dar, tomándola por la cintura y dándole un apretoncito.

-Soy justo la clase de chica contra la que tu madre te habría prevenido, así que ten cuidado.

-No. A mi madre le habrías gustado. Se parecen mucho.

Serena sonrió tímidamente, advirtiendo las envidiosas miradas que les lanzaban. Dar era tan guapo, pensó. Musculoso, estilizado, y con la cara de una estatua griega. A un pintor le habría encantado tenerle como modelo.

El maitre los llevó a una mesa que había junto a la ventana.

Dar observó que Serena tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿En qué estás pensando con aire tan solemne? –le preguntó.

-En que harías las delicias de un pintor. Eres muy elegante.

-Señora, creo que es usted perjudicial para mi ego.

-Seguro que te miras al espejo de vez en cuando –replicó ella-. Yo al menos no puedo evitarlo.

-Sí, yo tengo el mismo problema -dijo Dar con los ojos clavados en ella.

Serena se alegró de no haber cedido a la tentación de bajarse el escote del vestido hasta los hombros. Ya era bastante difícil soportar aquella mirada penetrante tal y como estaba.

-¿Qué quieres comer? -le preguntó Dar después de leer el menú.

-Una chuleta con ensalada y café para beber.

Dutch se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa en los labios y luego pidió lo mismo para los dos.

-Sí -le dijo- a mí también me gusta el café.

-Parece que has viajado mucho -comentó ella, desdoblando la servilleta.

-Bastante -repuso Dar-y tú no has salido nunca de los Estados Unidos. .

-Hasta ahora no he salido de ningún sitio -replicó ella-. No he hecho otra cosa que trabajar. Pensé en un cambio, pero no tuve valor.

-Hace falta valor para escapar de la rutina -dijo Dar, encendiendo un cigarro-. Espero que no te moleste, pero lo voy a hacer de todos modos. Es un vicio que no tengo la intención de dejar.

-De algo hay que morir.

-Pues fumar es lo menos peligroso que hago.

-¿Y qué es lo que haces? -preguntó Serena, mirándole con curiosidad.

Él se quedó callado un momento, como si estuviera pensando qué diría Serena si le contase la verdad. Seguro que se levantaría a toda prisa de la silla y desaparecería de su vida... Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba aquella idea.

-Estoy en el ejército -repuso por fin-. En cierto sentido.

-Oh, ¿en activo? -continuó ella, pensando que debía andarse con pies de plomo ya que Dar parecía reacio a dar explicaciones.

-No. Por el momento, inactivo

-¿Es peligroso lo que haces?

-Sí.

-Tal vez eres un agente doble -aventuró ella. Un espía.

-Soy demasiado alto. Se supone que los agentes deben medir menos que yo, para así poder esconderse entre la maleza.

Serena se le quedó mirando fijamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando, entonces se echó a reír.

-Los ojos te brillan cuando te ríes -le dijo él con aire ausente-. ¿Siempre estás tan risueña?

-Casi siempre -contestó Serena, ajustándose las gafas, que amenazaban con deslizársele por la nariz-. También tengo mis días malos, como todo el mundo, pero intento dejarlos en casa.

-Podrías ponerte lentillas -comentó Dar al ver los esfuerzos que hacía para que las gafas no se le deslizaran por la nariz.

-Soy demasiado nerviosa como para andar poniéndomelas y quitándomelas y luego limpiadas. Me he acostumbrado a las gafas.

-Pero deben estorbarte cuando besas a un hombre -murmuró él.

-¿Qué? -repitió Serena, un poco cohibida por su franqueza-. Te aseguro que mi vida no está repleta de hombres cariñosos.

-Supongo que podremos hacer algo por solucionar ese problema.

Serena contuvo la respiración al advertir la velada promesa que había en sus ojos.

-Qué cara de terror -dijo él con ironía-. No creí que fuese tan espantoso.

-No es eso -replicó ella, bajando los ojos.

-Serena, seducirte es algo que no entra en mis planes, pero, si ocurre algo, me casaré contigo. Te lo prometo, y yo no doy mi palabra a la ligera.

-Eso sería un precio muy alto por un error.

-¿Sí? Hace años que no pienso en el matrimonio. Me pregunto cómo sería tener a alguien con quien regresar.

Qué manera tan rara de expresado, pensó ella. Seguramente quería decir alguien con quien volver a casa. Pero entonces se acordó de que aquello eran sólo palabras, cosas que se dicen por decir. Dar sólo estaba divirtiéndose. Eran dos desconocidos y seguirían siéndolo. No podía permitir que su vida se complicara por una aventura de vacaciones. Porque no era más que eso. Una pequeña diversión. No debía olvidado.

Mientras cenaban, hablaron de temas generales. Él parecía estar muy informado sobre conflictos internacionales, por lo que Serena imaginó que debía leer muchas publicaciones militares. De aquello pasaron al tipo de armas que se utilizaban, y él parecía entender mucho de aquello también.

-Al marido de mi mejor amiga le gusta leer cosas sobre armas -comentó Serena-. Tiene un montón de libros sobre cosas tan curiosas como... oh, como es, ese fusil pequeño de nueve milímetros...

-El «Uzi». Puede disparar treinta veces seguidas, y lo mismo disparo tras disparo que a ráfagas. Es un arma tremenda.

-Yo sé disparar una escopeta corriente -dijo ella, sonriendo- Hasta ahí llega mi conocimiento de las armas.

-Yo sé más de cuchillos que de armas de fuego, aunque he usado las dos.

Sacó del bolsillo una navaja enorme y la puso encima de la mesa.

Serena se le quedó mirando, maravillada. Estaba hecha de metal plateado y tenía un mango de hueso tallado. Cuando Dar sacó la cuchilla, vio que tenía una forma muy rara, muy siniestra.

-No es una navaja, ¿verdad?

Dar negó con la cabeza.

-No, aunque en las aduanas siempre pasa por serio.

-¿Dónde encontraste algo tan peculiar?

-La hice yo -respondió Dar, volviendo a guardársela en el bolsillo.

-¿La hiciste tú?

-Pues claro que sí -dijo él, sonriendo al ver su cara de perplejidad-. ¿De dónde crees que salen las navajas? Alguien tiene que hacerlas.

-Desde luego, pero no creí que... Tiene un aspecto verdaderamente impresionante, no la llevo de adorno. ¿Quieres algo de postre?

-No, gracias. No me gustan mucho las cosas dulces, gracias a Dios.

-A mí tampoco. Vamos a dar un paseo por la playa.

-¡Estupendo!

Esperó hasta que él pagó la cuenta y luego le siguió hasta la salida. La noche era tibia. Serena se quitó las sandalias y se puso a bailar juguetonamente por donde rompían las olas. Dar la observó, sonriendo.

-¿Qué edad dijiste que tenías? -le preguntó cuando volvió junto a él con las sandalias en la mano.

-Unos diez años -repuso ella, echándose a reír.

-Haces que me sienta raro -le dijo Dar, acariciándola la mejilla y los labios.

Había más gente en la playa, pero nadie lo bastante cerca como para ser algo más que una sombra oscura.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú? -le preguntó Serena.

-Treinta y seis.

Le quitó las sandalias y las dejó caer en la arena.

-Me excitas -continuó, atrayéndola hacia sí-. ¿Sabes cómo reacciona el cuerpo de un hombre cuando éste se excita?

Le tomó la cara entre las manos y le besó la frente. Serena contuvo el aliento al notar el roce de sus labios, sentía un calor sofocante. Dar la tomó por las caderas y la estrechó contra sí. Serena empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Estaba aprendiendo cosas fascinantes sobre las sutiles diferencias que estaba causando en su cuerpo.

-¿No protestas? -añadió Dar.

-Tengo... curiosidad -murmuró ella-. Como ya has visto, sé muy poco de estas cosas. .

-No te doy miedo.

-No, ahora no.

¿Ni siquiera ahora? -preguntó él, apretándola más contra sí.

Serena notó que la flaqueaban las piernas. Una nueva sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo, llenándola de un placer desconocido. Se aferró a la chaqueta de Dar porque no confiaba en que las piernas la siguieran sosteniendo durante mucho tiempo.

-Quiero estar a solas contigo -murmuró él-. Y, de momento, esto es lo más peligroso que puedo hacer.

-Me deseas -susurró Serena, dándose cuenta de ello con una extraña sensación de triunfo.

-Sí -repuso él, acariciándole los pechos, que estaban desnudos bajo el vestido.

Se puso tensa al notar el roce de los pulgares. Su reacción física fue inmediata.

-Tú también me deseas, ¿verdad? -Serena se movió un poco y dejó escapar un gemido. Él apretó la cara contra su mejilla.-Gracias a Dios que no tenemos público -murmuró con voz ronca-. Quédate muy quieta, Serena.

Le empezó a bajar la tela del vestido. Ella sintió cómo la fresca brisa nocturna acariciaba la piel de los pechos cuando Dar deslizó la tela hasta la cintura.

Ella volvió a gemir, y su gemido fue como un narcótico para Dar, que sabía instintivamente que Serena no había permitido nunca que ningún hombre llegara tan lejos.

-Ojalá pudiera verte los ojos.

Él observó su cara en la oscuridad.

-Tienes una piel suave como la seda añadió, acariciándola la cara y el cuello.- Levanta los brazos y deja que tenga tus senos entre mis manos.

Serena se puso de puntillas y hundió las manos en el espeso pelo de Dar. Él empezó a acariciarle los duros pezones.

-Quiero besarte -murmuró Duar-. Todo esto es algo natural, así que no te asustes si notas mis dientes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gente -gimió ella.

-Sólo es una pareja de gente mayor, y están lejos –replicó Dar-. Ahora acaban de entrar al hotel. ¡Oh, Serena, de .todos mis juegos eróticos con las mujeres, éste es el más excitante! - Serena arqueó el cuerpo contra él, ciega y sorda a todo lo que no fuese lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. «Mañana, pensó, mañana me preocuparé por todo esto».

-Quieres mi boca, ¿verdad que sí, cariño? -le preguntó él, y, casi con reverencia, empezó a besarle el cuello-. Te voy a de vorar -añadió, y entonces ella sintió sus dientes en la piel y se quejó.

-¡Darien!

-No es nada -susurró él- No quisiera hacerte daño por nada del mundo. Relájate, cariño, tranquila. Sí, así, Serena. Túmbate para que pueda echarme sobre ti... -Ella se alegró de tener algo donde apoyarse, ya que el mundo giraba sin cesar a su alrededor. Se aferró a él, devolviéndole los besos con una pasión ingenua, pero ardiente. Dar se echó a reír. Serena ya era suya.

-Darien -dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Dar, besándole los párpados. Ella le tiró de la camisa.

-¿Quieres sentirme?

-Sí -repuso ella, sonrojándose.

-Desabróchame los botones.

Dar pesaba bastante, pero a ella le encantaba su peso. Por encima de sus cabezas brillaban cientos de estrellas.

Acarició la piel desnuda de Dar con las manos temblán dole de emoción. No había tocado nunca el cuerpo de un hombre.

-Aparta las manos -le dijo él, segundos después.

Serena obedeció y entonces Dar movió su cuerpo contra el suyo, asombrándola por el intenso deseo que aquel roce desper taba en ella.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Dar.

-Nunca me imaginé... -empezó ella con voz temblorosa-. Oh, te deseo -le confesó con un sollozo-. ¡Te deseo, te deseo!

-Yo también te deseo, pequeña -murmuró él, besándola suavemente-. Pero no puedo tratarte como a una conquista de una noche. Tengo mis principios.

Serena sintió que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Él le lamió las lágrimas de las pestañas y entonces Serena se dio cuenta de que hacía ya un rato que no llevaba puestas las gafas.

-Mis... gafas -balbuceó.

-Las tienes al lado de la cabeza -dijo él, cogiéndola de las muñecas y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Oh, es usted otra persona, señorita Tsukino -añadió, besándole los pezones.

-Yo... nosotros... deberíamos... -tartamudeó Serena.

-No te preocupes, mañana por la mañana nos casaremos.

-¿Casamos?

-Sí -dijo él con firmeza, dándole las gafas.

-Pero...

-Mañana tendremos tal ansiedad que no habrá nada que pueda apartamos al uno del otro. Yo no he sentido nada tan in tenso desde que tenía quince años. Y estoy completamente se guro de que tú es la primera vez que experimentas algo así.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero somos dos desconocidos -protestó ella, tratando de pensar sensatamente.

-Pero no vamos a seguir siendo desconocidos durante mu cho tiempo. ¡Dios mío, te deseo! Si no quieres casarte conmigo, me iré de este maldito hotel y cogeré el primer avión que salga de Veracruz, porque no puedo soportar estar a tu lado y no te nerte, y no te tendré si no nos casamos.

-Pero...

-¿Tan poco atrayente te parezco? -exclamó él-. ¡Pues ha habido mujeres que me lo han pedido a mí! No soy feo, me gustan los animales y pago las facturas a su debido tiempo: Tengo una salud bastante buena. Tengo amigos... ¿por qué demonios no quieres casarte conmigo?'

-Pero es que se .trata únicamente de deseo -empezó a decir Serena.

-Deja de intentar ser lógica. Yo no puedo pensar cuando siento un ansia como ésta. Y tú me deseas. ¡Por favor, no me martirices!

-¿Nos... nos divorciaríamos si... después nosotros... si tú...? -balbuceó ella.

-Me estoy haciendo viejo -la interrumpió Dar-. Viajo mucho, a eso es a algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte. Has ta ahora no he tenido a nadie a quien llamar mío. Me gusta estar contigo. Y creo que en la cama nos va ir de maravilla. Eso es mucho más de lo que consigue mucha gente. Por lo menos ya no somos niños que creen en cuentos de hadas. Prefiero una mu jer que no me aburra, que un capricho pasajero.

-¿Y si luego te enamoras de otra?

-Nunca me volveré a enamorar, pero si tú lo haces, te de jaré marchar.

Le tomó las manos entre las suyas e insistió:

-¿Sí o no? No quiero preguntártelo más veces.

-Sí -repuso ella sin titubear. -Rey se desmayaría. Nadie iba a poder creer que hubiera encontrado un hombre como aquél que la quisiera.

Él se inclinó y la besó con ternura.

-Mi nombre completo es Darien Endimion Chiba. Nací en los Países Bajos en un sitio llamado Utrecht. Viví allí hasta que me alisté en el ejército. De lo demás ya sabes un poco. Algún día te lo contaré todo. Cuando llegue el momento.

-Eso no augura nada bueno.

-Es algo que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros ahora- re plicó Dar-. ¿Quieres seguir siendo virgen hasta mañana por la mañana? '.

Por supuesto, pensó ella. Estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero no pudo.

-Te deseo tanto -dijo con voz temblorosa.

-No más que yo a ti.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo del hotel, Dar le tomó la cara entre las manos y mirándola fijamente le dijo

-Me educaron como católico, y; en mi religión lo que voy a hacer contigo es un pecado. Probablemente en tu religión tam bién lo es. Pero, a los ojos de Dios, te tomo por esposa para toda la vida, aquí y ahora. Y mañana, ante los ojos de los hombres, legalizaremos nuestra situación.

-Y yo te tomo a ti por esposo, en lo bueno y en lo malo, hasta que la muerte nos separe -murmuró ella con los ojos lle nos de lágrimas.

-En holandés, mujer casada se dice _Mevrouw _-dijo Dar, besándola suavemente.

-repitió ella,

-Y cariño -añadió él, sonriendo- es _lieveling. _

_-Lieveling _- volvió a repetir Serena.

-Vamos arriba -dijo Dar-. Te voy a enseñar unas cuantas palabras más. Pero no podrás repetidas en público.

Se echó a reír al ver su expresión.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro **

-Sí, pero tu trabajo está en Chicago; supongo, o, si no, no vivirías allí.

-Mi trabajo es internacional -repuso Dar, frunciendo el ceño-. No trabajo en Chicago. Vivo allí porque tengo amigos allí.

-¿Amigos o amigas?

Él sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Tú vas a ser la primera mujer con la que estoy este año murmuró con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?

-¿No...no necesitas...? -preguntó ella, mirándole con perplejidad, sin acertar a encontrar una manera delicada de decirlo. .

-Creí que había superado eso totalmente hasta que apareciste tú -admitió Dar-. Ya ni me acuerdo de la última vez que sentí algo así por una mujer.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte conmigo?'

-No te preocupes -repuso él, besándola en la casarme contigo, y mañana por la mañana seguiré queriendo hacerlo. No era ninguna mentira para llevarte a la cama.

Serena casi había creído que había sido así. Bajó los ojos y no contestó.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó él.

-Que tengo miedo.

-Sí, ya me lo imagino. La primera vez también a mí me re sultó difícil. Estaba nerviosísimo.

-No te imagino estando nervioso.

-Eso ya pasó, aunque nunca lo he olvidado. Iré despacio -Se inclinó y la besó en los labios con mucha suavidad-. Quie ro que recuerdes dos cosas. La primera es que en esto no hay reglas establecidas, todo depende de lo que les apetezca a las per sonas involucradas. ¿Intentarás recordarlo?

-Sí -respondió ella tragando saliva.

La habitación de Dar no era como la de Serena. Desde ella se veía la bahía, y su elegancia era muy superior. Mientras él cerraba la puerta con llave, Serena salió al balcón y se quedó mirando un barco iluminado que había en el puerto. Se sentía como un viajero que está a punto de descubrir algo nuevo.

-Es bonito ese barco, ¿verdad? -dijo Dar.

-Sí. No sé mucho de barcos, pero me gusta contemplarlos.

-Yo solía navegar.

Ella se volvió a mirar al desconocido que en menos de veinticuatro horas, iba a convertirse en su marido.

-Me fui a vivir a Chicago hace unos ocho años -continuó él-. Tengo un apartamento junto al lago, y tuve un velero. Has ta que una noche me emborraché y se volcó. Lo dejé hundirse.

Serena le miró con inquietud y él le devolvió la mirada sin parpadear.

-No soy un alcohólico -le explicó-. Seguramente te he parecido que sí al oír estas veladas alusiones del pasado. No sue lo beber a menudo, pero hay veces en que estoy de pésimo hu mor. Pero contigo no volveré a beber. Nunca más.

Daba la impresión de que estaba dispuesto a comprometerse a cualquier cosa, y Serena sintió que algo suave y cálido flore cía en su interior. Se acercó a él y le miró con expresión confiada.

-Yo también quiero comprometerme a algo -le dijo-. Vi viré donde tú quieras.

-A mí no me importa adaptarme.-La segunda es que no soy un superhombre. Inevitablemente llega un momento en que pierdo por completo el dominio de mí. Por fortuna puedo llevarte hasta ese punto antes de llegar yo.

-Todo eso suena muy misterioso.

-Por la mañana ya no te parecerá así -replicó él, recorrién dola con la mirada-. Vida mía -añadió; tomándola en brazos.

La llevó hasta la cama y la posó en ella con mucha delica deza. Serena supuso que empezaría a desabrocharse la camisa o a quitarle la ropa a ella, y se quedó inmóvil, sintiéndose un poco asustada.

Pero Dar se sentó a su lado y se echó a reír al ver su expresión.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Que te desnude y te haga mía sin más preámbulos?

-Lo siento.

-Piensa en cómo resultó en la playa, cuando te tumbé en la arena y te besé. Y tú gemiste y me suplicaste.

Serena recordó con toda claridad las sensaciones que Dar había despertado en ella.

-Así es como va a ser ahora -continuó él, acercando la cara a la suya-. Excepto que esta vez no te voy a dejarte marchar.- Dar le abrió la boca con la suya con experta naturalidad mientras le acariciaba la espalda muy despacio. Serena sintió que todas sus inhibiciones se esfumaban.

Segundos después empezó a quitarle el vestido, siguiendo con los labios el movimiento de la tela. Pero ella no pudo protestar. El fuego la abrasaba de nuevo, y lanzó un gemido cuando Dar le mordisqueó suavemente los pechos. La boca de Dar siguió avanzando por su piel una vez que el vestido y las diminutas braguitas que llevaba cayeron al suelo. Sintió el roce de sus labios en los muslos y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. ¡Increíble! pensó, envuelta en la espesa niebla del deseo, ¡increíble que la gente pueda sobrevivir a tanto placer!

Ya ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que hacía Dar, era toda ella sensación, toda ansia. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Mientras Dar le iba besando las caderas, el vientre. Al mismo tiempo él se iba quitando la ropa, haciéndolo de tal manera que parecía formar parte de la seducción. Por fin se tumbó junto a ella y Serena sintió su piel desnuda.

Abrió los _ojos _y le miró, dándose cuenta entonces de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde; no pudo, apartar los ojos. Era un cuerpo .maravilloso, todo bronceado, sin la me nor franja de piel blanca, como si toda la vida hubiera tomado el sol desnudo.

Mientras tanto la acariciaba de un modo aún más íntimo. A los pocos segundos, los dos temblaban y gemían a la vez. Dar la hizo incorporarse y apoyarse en la cabecera de la cama. Luego la hizo sentarse encima de él. Serena lanzó una exclama ción al sentir el contacto y se aferró a sus hombros.

-Hazlo -dijo él con voz ronca-. Así podrás dominar el momento.

Serena iba a protestar, pero comprendió que aquello empeza ba a hacerse insoportable para él. Así que se tragó el miedo, cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse. Contuvo el aliento y, mor diéndose los labios, volvió a intentarlo.

-Ayúdame Darien -suplicó, guiándole las manos hasta sus caderas-. ¡Por favor... oh!

-Duele, ¿verdad? -murmuró él-. Perdona, perdona...

Su cuerpo estaba luchando contra su mente. El deseo esta llaba en su interior. Empezó a temblar.

-¡Serena...! -exclamó.

. Ella abrió los ojos y la expresión que vio en su cara le hizo olvidar el dolor. Se le quedó mirando, como hechizada. A Dar le cambió la cara, su respiración se hizo más agitada y el ritmo de sus movimientos se intensificó. Se arqueó con expresión crispada, se quedó inmóvil un instante y por último se estremeció.

Luego abrió los ojos y se la quedó mirando mientras le acariciaba suavemente las caderas.

-Creí que te estabas muriendo -susurró ella.

-Así es como me sentía -replicó Dar con voz temblorosa-. Tenías los ojos fijos en mí. ¿Te he asustado? ,

-Sí -confesó ella.

-¿Ha estado mal?

-Sí. Hasta que te miré.

Dar la estrechó contra sí y le hizo apoyar la cabeza en su pecho sudoroso. .

-Yo creo que eso ha sido lo que me hizo perder el dominio de mí mismo -murmuró-. Te vi mirándome fijamente y perdí la cabeza. Parecía que te estaban torturando.

-Es que es un placer demasiado intenso. Cuando haya des cansado un momento verás lo que te pasa a ti.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro. Lo único que necesitas son unos pocos segundos más. Ahora sí podré dártelos, porque la segunda vez un hombre siempre tarda más tiempo.

-Ahora eres mi amante -dijo ella.

-Sí -repuso él, apretándola aún más contra sí.

De pronto ocurrió algo que Serena, a pesar de su inexperiencia, comprendió inmediatamente.

-Sí, ya sabes lo que va a ocurrir, ¿verdad? dijo Dar, sonriendo.

La hizo tumbarse en la cama y se echó sobre ella.

-Ahora observa lo que voy a hacerte-añadió-. ¡Mira!

Serena le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero la sensación le resultó inesperada y lanzó un grito, irguiéndose hacia Dar, como si reconociera en él a su dueño.

-Shhh -susurró él-. Sí, ahora voy a hacerte experimen tar lo que yo sentí antes y más

Ella se estremeció. Se agitó, se retorció y trató de zafarse de él; lloró, suplicó, gimió y finalmente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Luego todo fue languidez, blandu ra, somnolencia. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba exhausta. Dar esta ba sentado a su lado y le secaba el sudor con una toalla.

-¿Siempre es así para los hombres? -preguntó ella.

-No. Para mí no ha sido así con nadie. La segunda vez ha sido todavía más intensa.

-Gracias -dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor, no me des las gracias replicó Dar, incli nándose a besarla.

Posó la toalla en la cama y estrechó a Serena entre sus bra zos. A ella le encantó sentir su piel tibia contra la suya.

-Has gritado -le dijo Dar al oído-. Tuve que taparte la boca con la mía para que no te oyera nadie.

-Ni en sueños se me ocurrió nunca que esto fuese así.

-Me alegro de que haya sido conmigo. Gracias por es perarme.

-Yo también me alegro de haber esperado.

-No he utilizado nada -le dijo él-. ¿Quieres ir mañana al médico o prefieres que yo me ocupe de ello hasta que volva mos a Estados Unidos? Me puedo encargar de una esposa, pero no de una criatura. Al menos todavía no.

-Entonces, ¿podrías...? Prefiero ir a mi médico.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Quieres tener hijos? -le preguntó ella.

-Quizás algún día.

-¿Te parece demasiado pronto?

-Acostumbrarme a una esposa es suficiente por ahora. Tie nes un cuerpo precioso -añadió, recorriéndola con los ojos.

-Y tú también.

- Será mejor que durmamos un poco dijo Dar,- cogien do la toalla e incorporánd6se.- Y quiero decir dormir. No es toy preparado para nada más hasta mañana. A no ser que... hay otras maneras si realmente te apetece...

Ella se ruborizó y cambió de tema.

-¿En dónde nos vamos a casar?

-En una capilla que hay calle abajo -contestó él, sonriendo-. Abren a las diez de la mañana. Estaremos esperando en la puerta.

. -¿Estás arrepentido? -le preguntó ella.

Dar negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú?

-No.

Él se echó a reír y entró en el baño. Minutos después, Serena estaba acurrucada entre sus brazos.

-Puedes ponerte una de mis camisetas si quieres -le dijo Dar.

-Prefiero dormir así, no quiero molestarte.

-Yo también lo prefiero-dijo él, estrechándola contra sí-. Puede que me muera de un ataque al corazón por dejarme llevar una tercera vez, pero lo prefiero así buenas noches, _lieveling._

-Buenas noches, Darien.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo Cinco.**_

Serena estaba soñando. Le daba la sensación de que su cuer po desnudo y saciado flotaba a la deriva. Se desperezó, sonriendo, y la voz de Dar la despertó del todo.

-No forcejees, cariño, o te me caerás -le dijo él, sonriendo. Abrió los ojos y vio que Dar la llevaba en brazos hasta el cuarto de baño, donde la esperaba una bañera llena de agua ca liente y espumosa.

-¿No quieres tomar un baño?

-Sí -repuso ella con voz somnolienta-. Tenía planeado despertarme antes de meterme en el agua, pero mi almohada em pezó a moverse... .

Dar se echó a reír, advirtiendo de pronto que se había reí do más en los dos últimos días que en los diez años anteriores.

Miró el cuerpo desnudo de Serena, que se apretaba contra su pe cho. Era vulnerable con él, pensó. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que se parecía mucho a él en su carácter decidido e Independiente.

-Despierta o te ahogarás.

-Pensé que ya me había ahogado y había ido al cielo -replico Serena con una sonrisa. No estaba en absoluto sorprendida de estar con él. Le parecía que había estado soñando con él toda la noche.

-Tenemos que casamos -dijo él.

-Así que vas a hacer de mí una mujer honrada, ¿eh?

-Tú ya eres una mujer honrada. La primera que he cono cido. Sujétate.

La dejó caer suavemente en el agua y luego se metió él tam bién en la bañera. Se enjabonaron el uno al otro perezosamente, disfrutando de las diferentes texturas de sus cuerpos, explorán dolos abiertamente.

-Me siento como un niño jugando a los médicos -le dijo él, mirándola maliciosamente.

-Supongo que para ti ya no es ninguna novedad –replicó Serena, acariciándole el pecho-, pero yo nunca he tocado así a ningún hombre. Me resulta algo totalmente nuevo.

Dar le llevó las manos hacia abajo, pero al ver su sonrojo y la expresión de pánico con que le miraba, se detuvo.

-Vale -dijo-. Todavía sigues siendo vergonzosa conmi go. No insistiré.

-Las solteronas tenemos muchos complejos.

-Nos desharemos de los tuyos antes de que acabe esta se mana -prometió él-. ¿Quieres más jabón?

Le dejó que le enjabonara la espalda. Había algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Le miró con aire preocupado mientras la aclaraba.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Dar.

-Es algo que dijiste anoche. Sobre... sobre tomar precauciones. .

-Pierde cuidado. Me pasaré por una farmacia. Y, cuando volvamos a Estados Unidos, si prefieres no tomar la píldora, hay una intervención quirúrgica de poca importancia que se hace a los hombres.

La mirada de horror que le lanzó Serena le hizo detenerse a mitad de la frase.

-No quieres tener hijos nunca, ¿verdad? -le dijo ella.

-¡Maldita sea! -,-exclamó Dar.

¿Por qué habría sacado el tema? Vio que Serena salía de la bañera Y empezaba a secarse con una toalla.

-Ni siquiera _nos _hemos casado todavía, y ya estás suspi rando por tener una familia -añadió él malhumoradamente ¿Para qué demonios queremos niños? Son un vínculo permanen te. Una atadura.

-¿Y no lo es también el matrimonio? -preguntó Serena sombríamente.

-Desde luego -repuso Dar, cogiendo una toalla-, pero no como los hijos.

-Contéstame -insistió ella-. No quieres tenerlos nunca, ¿verdad?

-No -respondió Dar, maldiciendo los recuerdos que le traía aquella discusión-. Nunca.

Serena volvió a entrar en el dormitorio. No le conocía en ab soluto. Lo primero que iba a hacer era volver a su habitación y olvidarse de él. ¿Cómo iba a vivir toda la vida sin hijos? ¿Qué clase de hombre era aquél?

Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, sintiéndose vacía y sola. Siempre había soñado con tener hijos. Desde los dieciocho años se había sentido fascinada por las tiendas de artículos para niños, había acariciado las ropitas de ganchillo, imaginando que tenía a su hijo en brazos. Las lá grimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Dar las vio y algo doloroso estalló en su interior. Le esta ba haciendo reproches, pensó agriamente. Soltó una maldición y, tirando la toalla a un lado, se acercó a la cama.

Tomó a Serena por las muñecas y la obligó a tumbarse.

-¡Darien! -exclamó ella.

Pero Dar le tapó la boca con la suya, aunque sin la violencia que ella esperaba. Sus labios jugaron con los suyos tan suavemente que apenas los sintió. Luego le quitó la toalla.

-Levanta las piernas -le dijo.

La ayudó a colocarse, de modo que sus rodillas estuvieron contra las suyas, su pecho contra su pecho, sus caderas contra sus caderas.

Serena le miraba como hechizada por la expresión que veía en sus ojos.

-Abre la boca y bésame como te enseñé anoche –añadió él, tomándole la cara entre las manos.

Serena le obedeció, disfrutando de la intimidad de aquel largo beso. Sintió las manos de Dar en sus muslos y abrió la boca porque le parecía que le faltaba el aire, pero él aprovechó para hacer el beso aún más profundo. Y aquel contacto la debilitaba, le robaba la voluntad. Se estremeció cuando Dar exploró su cuerpo, intensificando el ansia que sentía.

-Ahora, es cuando de verdad estamos haciendo el amor por primera vez -dijo Dar, moviéndose muy despacio.

Serena al principio no le entendió. Y entonces todo empezó a tener sentido. Él era tan cariñoso, tan exquisitamente delicado, que con cada movimiento despertaba una nueva sensación de placer. Ella se aferró a él, queriendo devolverle toda la satisfacción que le estaba dando. Cuando el clímax se fue acercando, se preguntó si sobreviviría

-¿Darien? -gimió.

-Lieveling -murmuró él con voz ronca-. Mijn lieveling, mijnvrouw.

Siguió susurrándole cosas en holandés, palabras que ella no entendía, pero que le resultaron tremendamente cariñosas. Le besó en las mejillas, en la boca, en la barbilla. .

-Sí - dijo Dar; levantando un instante la cabeza-. Sí, así.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que le besara, disfrutando al notar la suavidad de su boca en los párpados, la nariz los labios. Volvió a abrir: los ojos y vio en los de Serena la intensidad del deseo que la dominaba.

-Sí -musitó él-. Ahora va a ser. Ahora... -Su tono de voz no cambió, pero sí su respiración. Se quedó mirando a Serena y empezó a moverse más despacio, más profundamente, de manera que, aunque la ternura permanecía, la urgencia iba aumentando más y más.

A Serena le estaba sucediendo algo que no acababa de entender. Una ardiente marea le atravesaba la piel como un millar de agujas diminutas. La tensión era ya insoportable. Lo mismo que el placer que la embargaba. '

-Creo... que... -consiguió decir, aferrada a la espalda de Dar.

-Shhh -dijo él-. Sí, siéntelo. No es nada de lo que haya que asustarse, lieveling. No, no apartes la cara, déjame verte...

Serena sintió suaves explosiones en su interior y, por un instante, su corazón pareció dejar de latir; y entonces se echó a llorar porque todo había sido tan hermoso, tan breve_..

Notó cómo el cuerpo de Dutch se ponía rígido, le oyó pronunciar su nombre…

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante un buen rato. Serena estaba sorprendida de lo que había ocurrido. Dar había dicho que no volverían a hacer el amor hasta que no estuviesen casados, ¿entonces por qué había hecho aquello? ¿Y por qué de aquel modo? Tan delicadamente, con tanta ternura...

. Le acarició la espalda y Dar levantó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando.

-En mi vida había hecho el amor con tanta ternura –dijo el acariciándole la cara-. No sabía que los hombres y las mujeres eran capaces de algo así. ¿Te he hecho daño? -añadió, borrándole con el dedo la huella de las lágrimas.

-No. Ha sido todo tan... hermoso.

-Sí. Para mí también.

Se separó de ella con todo cuidado. Al cabo de un minuto, volvió al baño y le dijo:

-Será mejor que nos vistamos.

Serena se levantó de la cama, todavía un tanto temblorosa y desconcertada por el extraño comportamiento de Dar. Él había querido consolarla, de eso estaba segura. Pero el consuelo se le había ido de las manos. Y su manera de hacer el amor...

Mientras se vestía, se preguntó si estaba haciendo bien casándose con un completo desconocido. Entonces Dar salió del cuarto de baño y la miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Se había peinado cuidadosamente y sólo llevaba puestos los pantalones. Al verle, Serena se dijo que se moría de ganas por llevar su anillo, con niños o sin ellos.

Se casaron en una capilla pequeña, rodeados de gente que hablaba muy poco inglés. El pastor les miró, complacido, cuando acabó invitando al nuevo marido a besar a la novia.

Dar la besó suavemente y sonrió para sus adentros. Bueno, ya estaba hecho. No iba a ser tan malo, se dijo, contemplando la cara radiante de Serena. Ella podía esperarle en casa. y se verían las veces que él pudiera ir. Podría estar bien así. Así no se aburriría con la rutina. Ella podría continuar con su vida, y no habría ataduras. Frunció el ceño al recordar lo que había pasado aquella mañana, pero descartó la posibilidad de que tuviera consecuencias desagradables. Seguro que no la había dejado embarazada. Lo único que debía hacer era tener cuidado en lo sucesivo. La idea de un hijo le espantaba, ya que crearía un vínculo imposible de romper.

Serena se inquietó al vede fruncir el ceño. Se preguntó por qué se había casado con ella, ya que parecía el tipo de hombre que es autosuficiente y que no necesita de nadie.

-¿Te arrepientes? -le preguntó por fin cuando volvían andando hacia el hotel.

-¿Qué?

-¿Que si te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo? -continuó ella, mirándole nerviosamente-. Has estado muy callado. Ya sé que yo no valgo mucho, y que no nos conocemos el uno al otro en absoluto. Yo... siempre podemos divorciamos -concluyó tristemente.

-Estoy callado porque tengo un problema que resolver, no porque me arrepienta de que nos hayamos casado. Cuando me conozcas mejor, comprenderás que nunca hago las cosas a menos que quiera hacerlas. No se me puede obligar ni presionar. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y añadió:

-Me gusta estar contigo. Así y en la cama. Ya somos lo bastante mayores como para querer que alguien esté con nosotros.

-Sí -confesó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Nunca creí que esto me ocurriese a mí, pensé que iba a estar sola toda…

-Yo también -replicó él, acariciándole la mano-. ¿Tocas algún instrumento? -preguntó inesperadamente.

-El piano, pero mal -respondió Serena, echándose a reír.

-Me gusta el piano. Yo también sé tocarlo un poco. Al ver la alianza de matrimonio que ella llevaba en el dedo, se sintió extrañamente posesivo y añadió- El anillo de casada te favorece. ¿Estás más tranquila ahora por lo que hicimos anoche?

-Soy una anticuada.

-No tienes que disculparte de eso conmigo. Me gusta haber sido el primero.

Ella sonrió, le apretó los dedos y se le quedó mirando a los ojos tanto tiempo que se sonrojó.

-Esta mañana ha sido también para mí la primera vez -continuó Dar-. Nunca creí que fuera capaz de ternura. Contigo me he sentido como nunca antes con ninguna mujer. He confiado en ti.

-Yo también confié en ti. Una de mis amigas se casó hace dos años. Me contó que su marido la asustó tanto la primera noche que la dejó sin habla, y luego se burló de ella...

-Creo que el que un hombre te trate así tiene que hacer que muera algo en ti.

Serena se quedó sorprendida al ver cómo lo comprendía.

-Sí. Así es. No me gusta que se rían de mí.

Su expresión fue más elocuente que sus palabras. No le importaba que él viera su mirada de adoración. Dar era todo su mundo.

A él le molesto aquella mirada.

-No intentes nunca levantar un muro a mi alrededor -le dijo, soltándole la mano-. Me quedaré a tu lado sólo mientras las puertas permanezcan abiertas.

-Lo supe desde la primera vez que te ve vi. Que no habría ataduras ni condiciones. No quiero intentar poseerte,

Echaron a andar otra vez. Dar se preguntó qué diría ella cuando supiera la verdad sobre él. Era tan confiada... Seguro que creía que estaba en la reserva del ejército o algo así. Casi se echó a reír. Bueno, tendría que acostumbrarse a ello, porque él no sabía cómo cambiarlo.

Después de registrarse de nuevo en el hotel y llevado todo a la habitación de Dar, bajaron a comer. Mientras comía, Serena pensó en el cambio que había experimentado Dar. Tenía algo en mente, pero no lo conocía lo bastante como para preguntarle qué era. Bueno, no podía sacárselo, pero podía ayudarle a olvidado.

-jEh! -le dijo.

Él la miró, sorprendido.

-Tengo una gran idea para postre -continuó Serena.

-¿Sí?

-Puedo untarme de nata por todo el cuerpo...

-La miel sabe mejor.

Serena se sonrojó y él se echó a reír.

-¿Me deseas? -preguntó Dar, cogiéndole las manos y besándoselas.

-Sí.

-Pues, entonces, dilo. No tienes que hacer juegos conmigo. Se levantó y pagó la cuenta. Cuando estuvieron en la habitación, aprisionó a Serena contra la puerta y le dijo:

-Puedes tenerme cuando quieras. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decírmelo. Eso es lo que debe ser el matrimonio, y no un juego de poder.

-No te entiendo.

-Una negociación con el sexo cómo premio.

-Yo nunca haría eso -replicó ella, asombrada de que aquel hombre tan guapo se hubiera casado con ella-. Es que estabas preocupado por algo. Yo quería... darte paz.

Dar se puso tenso.

-Me paso el día malinterpretándote, ¿verdad?

Le acarició la mejilla y añadió:

-¿Me deseas?

-Te desearé hasta en mi lecho de muerte.

-Te estoy muy agradecido por el ofrecimiento tan dulce que me has hecho, pero no creo que puedas estar conmigo otra vez hoy, no sin sentir molestias.

_Bueno, yo...

_¿Puedes?

-No -murmuró ella.

Dar sonrió y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Por eso es por lo que estuve tan tierno esta mañana.

-Oh murmuró ella. Esto, no es como en las novelas. En ellas las mujeres siempre pueden, no tienen nunca molestias y...

-La vida es muy diferente. Esperaremos un día o dos hasta que te recuperes. Entonces te enseñaré algunas formas más sutiles de tortura sensual.

-¿Sí?

_No he conocido a nadie como tú _dijo él, respirando profundamente_. ¿Sientes lo que está ocurriendo?

_Sí.

-Será mejor que nos calmemos, si no te importa. No soporto las duchas frías.

_Eres terrible _dijo ella, suspirando.

_Y tú también. Ponte un bañador y vámonos a nadar.

-Eres mi marido.

-Sí, me preguntaba si te acordarías.

Mientras Serena se desvestía, Dar la observaba con expresión soñadora. Cuando ella empezó a ponerse el traje de baño, la detuvo.

-Todavía no.

Ella le miró con ansia.

-¿Cómo es para una mujer? -añadió él_. ¿Qué sientes cuando me deseas así?

-Da un poco de miedo. Me siento débil y temblorosa y no puedo dominarme:

Dar se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. A los dos segundos Serena perdió la noción de lo que ocurría. Apenas se dio cuenta de que la tumbaba en la cama.

-Me encanta mirar tu cuerpo -le dijo él_. Acariciarlo. Besarlo. No he visto nunca nada tan maravilloso.

Serena estaba segura de que Dar sentía la misma ansia que ella. Le hizo una pregunta con los ojos, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero hacerte eso _dijo Dar-. No quiero sentir placer si tú no lo sientes también.

Ella apretó los dientes para contener las lágrimas.

-y no es por piedad -continuó él-. Yo no hago nada por compasión, y mucho menos casarme contigo, así que ya puedes dejar de mirarme de ese modo. Te deseo y me pone de mal humor no poder tenerte ahora. Así que supón que te pones el traje de baño y nos vamos a la playa de una maldita vez.

Dar se levantó y empezó a desvestirse para ponerse el traje de baño. Cuando se quitó la última prenda, Serena vio la urgencia de su deseo.

-Me dijiste que... había otras formas dijo ella.

-Sí -repuso Dar, mirándola con ojos brillantes Serena le tendió los brazos, sintiendo que la sangre corría por sus venas, como un río desbordado. Dar titubeó un segundo y se tumbó junto a ella.

Los días transcurrieron velozmente. Dar y Serena lo hicieron todo juntos. Nadaron, hablaron aunque siempre de temas generales más que de cosas personales; bailaron y probaron platos nuevos y deliciosos. Y por la noche él le hacía el amor. A veces al amanecer. Una vez en el suelo del baño, porque la intensidad de su deseo no les dejó tiempo para llegar hasta la cama. De vez en cuando Dar se acordaba de las precauciones, pero la mayoría de las veces no. Caminaban envueltos en una bruma de sensualidad que impedía que Serena viese el futuro. Pero por fin llegó el día en que tuvieron que marcharse de Veracruz. Llegó súbitamente, y demasiado pronto.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

El último día de su estancia no fue en absoluto bienvenido y Serena hizo el equipaje con una cara muy triste. Había cambiado sus planes para poder estar con Dar todas sus vacaciones, pero, al acabar aquella semana, él le había dicho que tenía un trabajo esperando y que no podía perder más tiempo. Serena le observó mientras él recogía su ropa, preguntándose hasta qué punto sería peligroso su trabajo. Un soldado, había dicho, ¿Significaría eso que estaba en la reserva? Seguramente, se dijo. Por eso era por lo que no le importaba irse a vivir a Greenville.

Ella había pensado mucho en eso, en dejarlo todo e irse a vivir a Chicago. No le importaba, aunque echaría de menos a Rey y a sus amigas de la librería. Le habría seguido a cualquier sitio. Cuando se dio cuenta del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, casi no pudo creer que tantas cosas hubieran sucedido y tan rápidamente. Parecía que había transcurrido toda una vida desde que aquel gigante moreno se había sentado junto a ella en el avión. Y ahora era su marido. Un marido del que sabía muy poco.

-¿Estás lista? -le preguntó él.

-Sí -contestó Serena, llevando sus dos bolsas de viaje junto a la puerta, donde ya estaban las de Dar.

-Tú y tus libros -dijo él, riendo, al ver la bolsa pequeña-. Bueno, al menos ya conoces a fondo el tema del que tratan.

Ella se sonrojó al recordar sus noches apasionadas.

-En efecto, señor Chiba.

-¿No te arrepientes, Serena?

-Ni aunque éste fuera el último día de mi vida-repuso ella-. ¿Y tú?

-Lo único que lamento es que no nos hayamos conocido antes. Me alegro de que nos hayamos encontrado.

Consultó el reloj y añadió:

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa o vamos a perder el avión.

Dar había hecho las reservas para los dos y había pedido asientos contiguos. Serena se sentó a su lado, mirándole con adoración. Era tan guapo... y suyo. Rey no iba a creérselo.

Dar la miró, sintiéndose todavía asombrado de tener una esposa. J. D y Gabby se iban a quedar boquiabiertos, pensó. Y Apollo y First, Semson, Draga y Laremos. Dar, casado. Era increíble hasta para él. Pero se sentía bien. .

Seguramente era el influjo de Gabby, reconoció. Había oído hablar tanto de ella a J.D, incluso antes de conocerla, que algunos de sus viejos prejuicios contra las mujeres habían perdido virulencia. No mucho, pero algo sí. Gabby había atravesado una selva infestada de comandos por J.D., e incluso había arriesgado su vida por salvarle de una bala. ¿Haría Serena algo así por él? ¿Realmente poseía el carácter decidido que él percibía bajo aquel aire de timidez? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando supiese la verdad sobre él? Eso no le había preocupado durante los últimos días, pero ahora sí. Y mucho. Miró la bolsa de novelas que Serena llevaba bajo el asiento y sus labios se fruncieron en una sonrisa despectiva. Pensó en lo cercanas a la ficción que podían parecerle algunas de sus misiones.

-Bueno, no todos podemos conseguir el Amazonas -murmuró Serena al advertir cómo miraba los libros.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él, sonriendo.

,-Estabas mirando mis novelas con aire despectivo. Y, si te crees que son sólo tonterías, puedes llevarte una sorpresa.

Cogió una de las novelas, en cuya portada aparecía un hombre con un arma automática. A su lado había una mujer y al fondo se veía la selva.

Dar parpadeó. Cogió el libro y leyó la contraportada. La novela trataba de un fotógrafo de prensa que se veía atrapado en un país de América Central durante una revolución.

-¿A que no era lo que te esperabas?

-No.

Serena le quitó el libro y lo volvió a guardar en la bolsa.

-La mayoría de las personas somos unos aventureros en el fondo, ya sabes. Y las mujeres lo mismo que los hombres. Te quedarías asombrado si supieras cuántos de mis clientes sueñan con verse atrapados en una revolución.

-¿Has visto morir a alguien alguna vez, Serena? -le preguntó él secamente.

-Claro que no -repuso ella, extrañada por la frialdad de su tono.

-Entonces no tengas tantas ganas de meter la nariz en los golpes de estado de otros países. No es nada divertido.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo para coger un cigarro y entonces se fijó en que la luz de no fumar continuaba encendida. Recordó, además, que había elegido un asiento en la sección de no fumadores para estar junto a Serena, que no fumaba. Masculló algo para sus adentros.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó ella-. ¿Has metido la nariz en un golpe de estado de otro país?

-Eso es algo que no debe preocuparte -replicó Dar, suavizando sus palabras con una sonrisa.

Serena se volvió a mirar por la ventana sin decir nada. Se sentía inquieta, pero trató de tranquilizarse. Dar era ahora su marido. Tenía que aprender a no disgustarle. Se arrellanó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Se esforzó por convencerse de que se estaba preocupando sin necesidad. Seguro que no había nada turbio en el pasado de Dar.

Alguien que estaba sentado delante de ellos llamó a la azafata. Serena decidió dormir un poco, ya que aquél iba a ser un viaje muy largo. Habían acordado ir a Greenville unos días y luego decidir quién se cambiaba de casa de los dos. Dar quería ver el sitio donde ella vivía, conocer a su amiga Rey y echarle un vistazo a la librería. A Serena le había halagado su interés.

De pronto oyó gritar a alguien. Abrió los ojos y vio que un hombre de aspecto extranjero tenía sujeta a la azafata y sostenía junto a su cuello una jeringa. Otro hombre, que había estado sentado junto a él, se dirigió a la cabina del piloto.

-. Se oyó un grito y salió el copiloto. Al ver lo que sucedía, palideció.

-Sí; por lo que veo, dice la verdad -gritó por la puerta de la cabina.

De pronto oyeron por el altavoz que hablaba el capitán del avión.

-Señoras y señores, les habla el capitán Hall -les dijo en un tono engañosamente tranquilo-: El avión va a desviarse a Cuba. Por favor, permanezcan tranquilos y hagan exactamente lo que se les diga. Gracias.

El hombre que había entrado en la cabina, salió otra vez al pasillo y dijo por el micrófono:

-No queremos hacer daño a nadie. La jeringa que mi amigo tiene en la mano está llena de ácido Clorhídrico. .

Se oyeron murmullos de inquietud entre los pasajeros, sobre todo cuando el hombre que sujetaba a la azafata dejó caer una gota de la jeringa en un asiento. En el sitio donde había caído la tela pareció arder.

-Así que, por el bien de esta señorita: -continuó el hombre-, por favor, permanezcan tranquilos. Nadie sufrirá daño alguno a menos que sea necesario.

Volvió a colocar el micrófono en su sitio y entró en la cabina. El hombre de la jeringa se llevó a la azafata con él. Los pasajeros hablaban entre ellos, llenos de inquietud.

-Son profesionales -dijo Dar-. Deben necesitar salir del país a toda prisa.

-¿ y quiénes serán? -preguntó Serena.

-Ni idea.

-Pero no se atreverán a utilizar el ácido, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Serena palideció. Volvió la cabeza y vio que la azafata seguía en manos de aquel hombre.

-¿ y no puede hacer algo el capitán?

-Claro -repuso Dar, arrellanándose en el asiento y cerrando los ojos-. Puede hacer exactamente lo que le digan esos hombres hasta que se bajen del avión. Lo único que quieren es un viaje gratis. En cuanto lo hayan conseguido, se marcharán.

-¿No estás preocupado?

-La jeringa no está junto a mi cuello.

Su indiferencia la tenía perpleja… Ella estaba horrorizada de pensar en lo que podía sucederle a la azafata. ¿Pero con qué clase de hombre se había casado?

Dar sentía dejarla tan desconcertada, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar; y no podía hacerlo si estaba hablando. Tenía que trazar un plan. Aquellos hombres no harían daño a la azafata si veían cumplidas sus exigencias. Pero a veces surgían imprevistos. Y, si por casualidad surgía uno, tenía que idear una forma de salir del paso. Eran dos hombres, pero sólo uno iba armado. Desde luego no habrían podido pasar algo metálico por los detectores del aeropuerto. Eso estaba bien. Podía ser que tuviesen uno o dos cuchillos de plástico, o una navaja como la que llevaba él... una navaja que tenía usos muy especiales. La suya era excelente para lanzarla. y había pocos que le igualaban en el manejo del cuchillo. Sonrió para sí. .

Serena le miró con una mezcla de curiosidad e irritación.

¡Cómo podía dormir! ¡Dormirse en medio, del secuestro de un avión! Suspiró resignadamente. Bueno, ¿pero qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Que se levantara de un salto del asiento, como los héroes dé las novelas que ella leía, y que les librara a todos de los terroristas? ¡Ni soñarlo!

Se preguntó cómo se sentiría la pobre azafata. La chica estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por permanecer tranquila, pero tenía que resultarle muy difícil. Sabiendo lo que contenía la jeringa y el efecto tan fulminante que tendría si se lo inyectaban...

Serena, se estremeció sólo de pensarlo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que una gente tan diabólica viviera en el mismo mundo que ella. Dar abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar. Serena le lanzó una mirada de exasperación. El más alto de los dos hombres tenía en la mano algo que se parecía terriblemente a una granada, y mientras el avión se iba acercando más y más a Cuba, él iba y venía nerviosamente por el pasillo.

El otro hombre, el calvo que sujetaba a la azafata, obligó a la chica a ir hasta los asientos delanteros, justo los que estaban delante de Dar y Serena, y se sentó junto a ella sin dejar de sostener la jeringa junto a su cuello.

Estaba cansado, pensó Dar. Y el otro se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Dar estaba casi seguro de que la granada era de plástico. ¿Cómo iban' a haber pasado, si no, los controles de seguridad del aeropuerto?

Una de las revistas sobre misiones secretas traía anuncios sobre aquellas imitaciones, que eran lo bastante perfectas como para engañar a un civil. Pero Dar no era un civil.

Esperaría a que el avión aterrizara en Cuba. Si les concedían asilo político, bien. Si no tendría que intervenir él y desbaratar sus planes. Le debía aquello a Serena. Ella aún creía en los héroes, aunque a saber qué pensaría de, él ahora.

Cuando el avión aterrizó en La Habana, el más bajo se quedó junto a la azafata y el otro entró en la cabina. Volvió a salir a los pocos minutos, maldiciendo airadamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó el otro.

-¡Que no nos dejan bajar del avión! ¡Que no nos conceden asilo político!

Miró a su alrededor rabiosamente apretando la granada en la mano Y sin hacer caso de los gritos y miradas de horror de los pasajeros. ,

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -continuó-. Nos dan combustible, pero no asilo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡No podemos volver a Méjico!

-¡Cuidado! -le advirtió el otro hombre-. Iremos a Miami. Después buscaremos asilo al otro lado del océano. Diles que pongan rumbo a Miami.

Aquello se estaba poniendo interesante, pensó Dar. Tenía la corazonada de que aquellos dos hombres eran de América central. Pero estaba claro que no tenían ninguna gana de que se les relacionasen con ningún país centroamericano.

El hombre más alto salió de la cabina y dijo: -Ya está, vamos hacia Miami.

-Vale -repuso el otro-. Vamos -añadió, obligando a la azafata a ponerse de pie y seguirle-. Tenemos que explicarle al piloto qué es lo que queremos conseguir del gobierno estadounidense. .

-¿Cuánto valor tiene, señora Chiba? -susurró Dar sin volver la cabeza hacia ella.

Ella se puso tensa. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello?

-No soy una cobarde -dijo por fin.

-Lo que se me ha ocurrido podría hacer que te mataran. .

-¡La azafata!

-Eso depende de ti -repuso Dar fríamente-. Cuando nos aproximemos al aeropuerto quiero que distraigas al hombre de la jeringa. Sólo distraerle. Oblígale a apartar esa jeringa únicamente una fracción de segundo.

-¿Y por qué hacer algo? -preguntó ella-. Dijiste que se marcharían...

-Porque ahora están desesperados. Y no me cabe duda de que entre sus exigencias estará la de que les proporcionen armas. Una vez que las tengan, habremos perdido nuestra oportunidad de escapar.

-Las autoridades no les darán armas -replicó Serena.

-Una vez que hayan utilizado el ácido con un par de personas, lo harán.

Ella volvió a estremecerse. Estaba muy asustada, pero sin embargo Dar parecía extrañamente confiado. Daba la impresión de saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Le miró a los ojos y se dijo que le había juzgado mal. En todo aquel rato que llevaba callado había estado pensando. Serena sintió que renacía su confianza en él.

-Podrían matarte -repitió él, odiando aquellas palabras-. Hay un riesgo, no quiero engañarte.

-Nadie me va a echar de menos- replicó ella-, excepto quizá Rey y tú.

Dar se sintió raro. Ella no lo había dicho con aire de autocompasión. Era la simple constatación de un hecho. No le importaba a nadie. Y él sabía cómo se sentía porque, aparte del grupo, tampoco tenía a nadie que se preocupase por él. Excepto a Serena. Y él también se preocupaba por ella. Se dio cuenta de pronto de que se sentía vulnerable a causa de ella.

-Podría hacerlo yo solo -dijo él.

-No tengo miedo -replicó Serena-. Bueno, sí que lo tengo, pero haré lo que me digas.

Así que Gabby no era única después de todo, se dijo Dar, alegrándose de ver que Serena se parecía mucho a la mujer de su mejor amigo. Esta palomita tenía dientes, tal y como él había supuesto.

-Vale, tigresa,-dijo él, sonriendo-. Esto es lo que quiero que hagas..., .

Serena lo dio vueltas una y otra vez. Tenía que acertar la primera vez, ya que la pobre azafata no tendría una segunda oportunidad. Si ellos fallaban, la azafata moriría.

De pronto el capitán les comunicó que estaban llegando a Miami. Les pidió que permanecieran tranquilos y que no se movieran de sus asientos hasta que el avión no hubiese terminado el aterrizaje. Su voz sonaba muy tensa. Aquella granada de mano era la parte más terrorífica de todo, y Serena se preguntaba cómo iba a evitar Dar que el otro hombre la lanzara.

Esta vez aterrizaron un tanto bruscamente. En cuanto el avión se detuvo, Dar le tocó el brazo.

El hombre de la jeringa había vuelto a salir de la carlinga.

También parecía tenso y nervioso. La azafata daba la impresión de haber abandonado toda esperanza de vivir y haberse resignado al horror del ácido. Sus ojos carecían de expresión.

-Eh, señor... -dijo Serena, asomándose al pasillo.

El hombre dio un respingo al oírla y apretó más el brazo con que sujetaba a la azafata.

. -¿Qué quiere? -gruñó.

-Yo... oh, por favor -suplicó Serena-. Tengo que ir... al lavabo, por favor. .

El hombre lanzó una maldición. Gritó algo en otro idioma al hombre que estaba en la carlinga. Éste se asomó con cara de malhumor.

-¡Tengo que ir! -rogó Serena.

El hombre alto murmuró algo y el otro se echó a reír.

-Está bien -le dijo a Serena-. Vaya. -Mientras Serena pasaba por delante de Dar para salir, él se metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

Serena se dirigió al lavabo, que estaba al otro lado del hombre de la jeringa. Unos pasos más, se dijo, sintiendo que el Corazón le latía aceleradamente. Mantuvo los ojos bajos por si acaso el hombre veía su mirada de terror y reaccionaba demasiado rápido. Un paso más. «Por favor no me falles)), le dijo mentalmente a Dar. Esto es una locura, sólo tengo veintiséis años.

¡No quiero morir, acabo de casarme!

Un paso más. Se detuvo, tambaleándose y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¡Me encuentro tan mal! y casi era verdad. Se dejó caer hacia el hombre. Fue suficiente. El hombre se adelantó instintivamente a sujetarla y en ese instante Dar lanzó la navaja. La jeringa cayó al suelo mientras el hombre se llevaba las manos a la cintura. Dar se levantó de su asiento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era otra vez como Vietnam, Angola, Rhodesia. Sin hacer caso de Serena, que le miraba con ojos desorbitados, ayudó a ¡la azafata a sentarse y dio una patada a la jeringa para quitarla de en medio. Luego entró a toda prisa en la carlinga.

-¡La lanzaré! -.:ele dijo al verle el hombre alto, cogiendo la anilla. ,

-Adelante -replicó Dar sin detenerse.

Con dos movimientos, de sus manos, tan rápidos que el piloto ni siquiera los vio, hizo caer al suelo al hombre que seguía sujetando la granada en la mano.

-¡Ha quitado la anilla! -gritó el copiloto.

-¿Pero de qué tiene miedo? -dijo Dar, cogiendo la granada-, ¿de un trozo de plástico? y le lanzó la barata imitación al piloto, que, al ver de qué se trataba en realidad, se echó a reír.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de por qué estaba tan nervioso ese tipo -dijo, volviéndose hacia Dar.

-¡Es falsa! -exclamó el copiloto, todavía sin , acabar de creérselo.

-Quédatela como recuerdo -le dijo el piloto, dándosela,- por cierto, ¿cómo está Lainle? -añadió.

-Si se refiere a la azafata, se encuentra bien –repuso Dar-. Pero su asaltante no. Será mejor llamar a un médico.

-Ahora mismo. Eh, gracias -dijo el piloto, sonriendo.

-Es por puro egoísmo -replicó Dar, encogiéndose de hombros-. Por culpa de ese hombre no nos han servido el café.

-Le invitaré a una taza en cuanto salgamos de aquí –le dijo el capitán.

-Le tomo la palabra -replicó Dar

Luego salió de la carlinga y les explicó a los pasajeros:

-Se trataba de una granada falsa. Todo ha terminado, tranquilícense y sigan en sus asientos. Serena estaba arrodillada en el suelo mirando, horrorizada, al hombre que yacía en el suelo con la navaja clavada en el vientre. Miró al desconocido con quien se había casado sin siquiera reconocerle. ¿Quién era aquel hombre?

Dar lamentaba que ella hubiera tenido que ver aquello, pero no había otro modo de hacerlo. Se agachó y la ayudó a levantarse. . .

-Se pondrá bien -le dijo-. No te preocupes.

Dos ayudantes de vuelo salieron del fondo del avión y abrazaron a la azafata, disculpándose por no haber podido ayudarla.

-No se preocupen -le dijo la muchacha-. Estoy bien.-Se volvió a Dar y añadió, mirándole, con expresión de profunda gratitud-Gracias! ¡Gracias a los dos!

-No tiene importancia -replicó él-. ¿Y qué tal si abrimos la puerta? -añadió-. Ese hombre necesita un médico.

Los lamentos del hombre atrajeron su atención. Uno de los ayudantes de vuelo se inclinó sobre él, mientras el copiloto hacía caminar delante de él al otro hombre, que llevaba las manos atadas a la espalda con un cinturón. .

-Espere, le acompañaré a la comisaría -le dijo a Dar el capitán-. Tendremos que hablar con la policía, estoy seguro.

-De acuerdo -repuso Dar, ayudando a bajar las escaleras a Serena, que seguía muy impresionada.

-Ah -añadió, volviéndose a uno de los ayudantes de vuelo-. ¿Haría el favor de coger el bolso de mano y la bolsa de los libros de la señora y llevarlos a la comisaría del aeropuerto?'

-Con mucho gusto, señor.

Serena seguía aturdida, pero se dio perfecta cuenta de lo que Dar acababa de decir. En medio de aquel maremágnum, ¡él se había acordado de sus libros! Le miró sin comprender, con los ojos aún llenos de terror.

-Tenía que hacerlo -dijo él, entendiendo su mirada-. Si no, no podría haber alcanzado a aquel hombre a tiempo.

-Sí, me... me doy cuenta. Sólo que yo nunca había visto a nadie... así.

-Estuviste maravillosa. Sólo conozco a otra mujer que hubiera sabido mantener la serenidad así de bien.

Ella se preguntó a quién se referiría, pero inmediatamente hubo más preguntas. .

-Pero lo que... lo que has hecho -balbuceó Serena-. Dijiste que eras soldado. .

-Y lo soy, pero no de la clase que tú imaginas. Me gano la vida como un soldado profesional. Me alquilo al mejor postor.

Serena le miró con cara de terror.

-Un mercenario -dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Sí -replicó él en tono desafiante.

Pero Serena no dijo nada más. No pudo. Todos sus sueños se habían derrumbado. Aquella revelación era mucho más dolorosa que lo que había visto en el avión.

Segundos después, bajaron el piloto, el copiloto y la azafata, y fueron todos juntos a la comisaría. Serena se apartó de Dar, evitando rozarle. .

Minutos después estaban sentados en un despacho, contando con todo detalle lo que había sucedido en el avión al personal de seguridad del aeropuerto y a tres agentes federales. No tardaron mucho, y al final les dijeron que tenían que comparecer ante el tribunal para declarar. Pero Serena casi no oyó nada. Estaba intentando afrontar el hecho de que estaba casada con un mercenario. Y no sabía qué hacer.

Observó a Dar mientras hablaba con los otros hombres. No parecía un mercenario. Pero su aire de autoridad, su seguridad, su manera de tomar el mando de las cosas... sí, todo tenía sentido ahora. Le parecía saber incluso cuándo había sucedido, cuando aquella mujer le había engañado. Aquello había sido el principio. Y ahora Dar tenía el tipo de vida que le gustaba, y una mujercita obediente y sumisa que le esperaría en casa mientras él recorría el mundo jugándose la vida.

No, señor, pensó, no iba a convertirse en su felpudo. Le importaba él, pero en lo que se refería a su relación, no sólo por el sexo y, si eso era lo único que Dar quería de ella, podía marcharse.

Se dio cuenta hasta qué punto aquel hombre se había convertido en parte de su vida. Sólo con mirarle, sentía ganas de echarse en sus brazos. Sabía muchas cosas de él, cosas que la hacían sonrojarse de sólo recordarlas. Pero nada de aquello era real. No podía quedarse en casa mientras él estaba fuera, arriesgando su vida. ¡No le extrañaba que no quisiera niños! ¡Cómo iba a querer hijos con ese tipo de trabajo! ¡Ellos ni siquiera verían a su padre! Y en cuanto a ella, ¿cómo iba a poder vivir con la preocupación consumiéndola? Cada vez que Dar se marchara, se preguntaría si lo iba a volver a ver. Y aquella incertidumbre acabaría matándola. No, pensó tristemente. Mejor tener un dulce recuerdo que no una continua pesadilla. Dar tendría que divorciarse de ella. Serena sabía que él no estaría dispuesto a abandonar su vida. Y ella no, podía seguir casada con él en aquellas circunstancias. Así que no quedaba nada. Aquel sueño había .acabado demasiado pronto.

Cuando salieron del despacho, el capitán y el ayudante de vuelo que le había llevado el bolso y los libros les acompañaron.

-¿Y ahora qué? _preguntó ella desalentadamente.

-La compañía aérea pagará el hotel -repuso el capitán con una sonrisa-. Mañana les llevaremos a Greenville.

-Los chicos de la prensa acaban de hacer su aparición -intervino Dar con expresión de disgusto.

-¿No le gusta la popularidad? -le preguntó el capitán.

-En absoluto. Serena y yo vamos a tomar el próximo avión que salga de aquí esta noche. Me temo que las agencias de información van a tener un día muy ajetreado.,

-Seguramente -convino el capitán-. Parece ser que nuestros secuestradores tenían algunos interesantes vínculos con cierto dictador de América Central, y ciertos vínculos comunistas también. Habrían pedido armas nada más aterrizar -añadió, mirando a Dar.

-Sí -replicó Dar-. Y se las habrían proporcionado.

-¿Ha utilizado esa navaja muy a menudo? -le preguntó el capitán. ,

-Demasiado a menudo, en los últimos años.

-¿Le importaría decirme cuál es su ocupación?

-¿No le parece una pregunta indiscreta?

-Operaciones secretas, -dijo el capitán.

Dar asintió, y, sin hacer caso de la mirada de Serena, repuso:

-Soy un mercenario profesional. Mi especialidad es la logística, pero también me doy buena mano con las armas pequeñas, y tengo una cierta fama en el manejo de la navaja. Por cierto, cuando los médicos la extraigan, me gustaría que me la devolvieran.

-Se la chaparé en oro, si quiere -dijo el capitán-. Nos ha salvado usted de un buen lio. Si alguna vez necesita ayuda, hágamelo saber.

-Eso no es muy probable, pero gracias.

El capitán se alejó, Dar observó cómo los periodistas rodeaban al piloto una vez que se quedó solo.

-¿Por eso es por lo que querías esquivar a los periodistas?-le preguntó Serena.

Aquel hombre la asustaba. A pesar de que se había leído dos veces Los perros de la guerra y de que había visto la película otras tres, casi no podía creer lo que había oído. Era como una película. Todo ello. El secuestro del avión, la tranquilidad con que Dar había manejado a los secuestradores y había resuelto el asunto... Tenía los ojos clavados en su cara mientras daba vueltas en la cabeza a todo aquello. Estaba casada con un mercenario. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

-No me gusta la publicidad -replicó Dar-. Mi vida privada es sagrada.

-¿ y en dónde encajo yo en tu vida?

-Tú eres mi mujer.

¿Por qué te has casado conmigo?

-Porque te deseaba.

Así que aquello era todo, pensó Serena. No le dolió saberlo, aunque-estaba segura de que le dolería cuando se le quitase aquel aturdimiento. Todavía se sentía como conmocionada Había arriesgado su vida, había visto a un hombre caer herido a sus pies, se había enterado de que su marido era un mercenario...

-Sí, eso es lo que creía -replicó ella demasiado despreocupadamente. ¿Y cómo crees que va a ser nuestra vida matrimonial? ¿Qué quieres, que yo me siente en casa a esperarte sin saber siquiera si volverás?

Dar se quedó desconcertado. Le había cogido por sorpresa. .

-Yo pensé que cada uno tendría su vida. Que podríamos disfrutar el uno del otro. Pertenecernos el uno al otro.

-No. Lo siento. No podría vivir así. Es mejor que te divorcies de mí.

Aquello era casi cómico. Aquella mujer le estaba dando con la puerta en las narices. ¡A él! Las mujeres le habían perseguido durante años, habían hecho todo lo posible por cazarle. ¡Y aque lla librera de pueblo le estaba rechazando!

-No tienes por qué poner esa cara de susto -le dijo Serena -Simplemente me estoy ahorrando unos cuantos sinsabores, eso es todo. No podría vivir sabiendo que tu vida está en constante peligro. Eso me destrozaría.

-No soy un suicida -empezó él.

-Ni tampoco eres un superhombre. Tienes cicatrices. Cuan do las vi por primera vez, no supe de qué eran, pero ahora ya lo sé. Y un día te atravesará una bala. No quiero estar en casa sola esperando a que suene el teléfono. Soy fuerte, pero no tan to. Me importas demasiado.

A Dar le asombró el efecto que le hicieran aquellas tres últimas palabras. A ella le importaba lo que le sucediese. Claro, estaba escrito en sus ojos, que lo miraban con adoración cuando él le hacía el amor. .

-Ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos a Greenville -dijo él con firmeza.

-Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras -replicó Serena, echan do a andar-, pero yo ya he dicho mi última palabra.

-¡Solterona anticuada! -estalló Dar.

-¡Mira quien fue a hablar! -exclamó ella, mirándole con indignación-. ¿Y tú qué te crees que eres, soldado? ¿Un don del cielo?-Le dieron ganas de estrangularla, pero, en lugar de hacerlo, se echó a reír.-¡y no te rías de mí! -continuó ella-. Fue todo un cuento, verdad? Me dijiste que para ti era hermosa, pero sólo he sido un ligue, ¡un juguete entre combate y combate!

-Al principio sí, pero ahora no.

-Sí, es que ahora soy una responsabilidad legal -replicó Serena-. Soy una temporada de vacaciones que ha terminado.- Dar negó con la cabeza. Era más guapa a la luz del día, pensó.

-Tú no has terminado, preciosa.

-¡Soy una solterona anticuada! -gritó ella.

Un ayudante de vuelo que pasó junto a ellos, les sonrió y dijo, guiñándole un ojo:

-No crea.

Serena cogió el bolso y los libros y echó a andar hacia la terminal. .

-¿Dónde vas? -preguntó Dar.

-A casa. Tengo una librería de la que ocuparme.

-Espera.

-¿Qué?

Dar titubeó. No era corriente en él, pero la verdad era que esta vez no sabía qué hacer. Si la presionaba, podía perderla. Pero tampoco podía dejarla marchar. Se había convertido en al guien muy importante para él. No quería ni pensar en no volverla a ver.

-Piénsalo durante un tiempo-dijo finalmente-. Durante unas semanas, hasta que yo vuelva. .

-¿Volver? -preguntó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¡Cuánto le dolía verla así! Dar nunca había visto una ex presión así en una mujer. Él había estado al borde de la muerte, y no se había asustado tanto como ahora, al ver la expresión de Su mujer.

Serena luchó por dominarse. Respiró profundamente y, segu ra ya de que sería un suicidio seguir junto a él, añadió:

-No cambiaré de opinión.

-De todas formas, seguiré en contacto contigo.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Tengo un trabajo que cumplir-dijo él-. No puedo vol verme atrás.

Dar se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez en años que le daba explicaciones a alguien.

-No quiero saberlo -replicó Serena-. Tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía. Si me 1o hubieras dicho al principio, no me habría acercado a ti.

-Creo que eso lo sabía. Cuídate mucho. .

-Siempre lo hago -dijo ella, mirándole con adoración por última vez-. Cuídate tú también.

-Sí.

Serena se quedó mirando su alianza de matrimonio, y él vio la expresión de sus ojos.

-Sigue llevándolo -murmuró Dar- Me... gustaría pen sar que llevas mi anillo,

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Sin volverse a mirar lo Serena echó a andar a toda prisa, llorando tanto que casi no veía por donde andaba. Dar se quedó parado donde estaba, observándola hasta que desapareció de su vista.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Siete**

Nada era igual. Serena volvió a la librería como siempre, pero su vida había cambiado. Su amiga, Rey Hino la miraba con cara de sorpresa, y Serena estaba casi segura de que Rey no creía ninguna palabra de lo que le había contado de sus vaca ciones en Méjico. Pero al día siguiente los titulares del periódico pusieron las cosas en su sitio

-¡Es cierto! -gritó Rey, irrumpiendo en la tienda-. ¡Viene todo aquí en el periódico, lo del secuestro del avión! ¡Mira!

Serena miró el periódico que Rey había extendido sobre el mostrador. Había una foto del piloto y otra borrosa de uno de los secuestradores, el que no había resultado herido, cuando le sacaban del avión. No había ninguna foto de Dar, pero Serena no había esperado ver ninguna. Él parecía tener una gran habilidad para esquivar a los periodistas…

-Aquí viene algo del hombre que dominó a los secuestra dores... -continuó Rey, frunciendo el ceño, leyó el artículo, conteniendo la respiración ante el vibrante relato de los hechos.

-¿Hiciste eso? -añadió, mirando a Serena.

-Él me dijo que habrían pedido armas nada más llegar a Miami.

-Un mercenario -dijo Rey-Pero no le preguntaste a qué dedicaba antes de casarte con él?

-Si le vieras, no te sorprenderías que no lo haya hecho -respondió Serena.

No quería hablar de Dar. Quería olvidar. En aquel mo mento, él estaría viajando hacia otra zona conflictiva...

-Ningún hombre es tan guapo como para eso - dijo Rey. Ni siquiera Nicolas.

Nicolas era su marido, un hombre encantador, que no era ni la mitad de peleón que aquella morena bajita y regordeta.

Por cierto -añadió-, ha telefoneado la señora Jones para darte las gracias por los libros firmados.

-No tiene por qué darlas. Fue muy agradable conocer a las autoras.

Examinó el cambio que había en la caja registradora y abrió la librería.

-¿Dónde está él ahora? -preguntó Rey de pronto.

-Buscando un buen abogado, supongo. Creo que hemos es tablecido una nueva marca en matrimonios breves. Una semana.

-Podrías buscar una solución -replicó su amiga.

-Su trabajo le obliga a jugarse la vida continuamente, Rey. Y yo no puedo pasarme la mía preocupándome por él.

-Supongo que sabes lo que haces -dijo Rey, encogién dose de hombros-. Ya veo qué cuando decides correr una aven turilla, no te conformas con medias tintas, ¿eh? Casándote con des conocidos, engañando a secuestradores...

Serena sonrió. Sí, había corrido una aventura. Pero ahora ha bía terminado, y sería mucho mejor que guardase todos aque llos recuerdos agridulces en un baúl y que continuase con su vida. El primer paso era quitarse a Dar de la cabeza para siem pre. El segundo era dejar de leer el periódico. En lo sucesivo, cada vez que se enterara del estallido de una guerra, pensaría en él.

Desde luego, no iba a ser fácil. En las semanas que siguie ron todo parecía conspirar para recordarle a Dar. Sobre todo, Rey, que se volvió muy suspicaz cuando Serena empezó a vo mitar el desayuno. .

-Es la maldición de Moctezuma -dijo Serena, saliendo del baño con la cara blanca como la cera.

-Es la maldición del holandés errante -replicó su amiga.

-No estoy embarazada.

-Yo tuve un aborto -dijo Rey-. Pero nunca olvidaré cómo me sentía ni el aspecto que tenía. Tú estás blanca como el papel, te agotas con una facilidad pasmosa y tienes siempre el estómago revuelto. .

Era justo lo que Serena había estado temiendo y deseando a la vez. Pero había llegado a la misma conclusión que Rey. Se sentó en el banco que había detrás del mostrador y suspiró desalentadoramente. .

-¿Pero es que ni siquiera se te ocurrió pensar en anticon ceptivos? -le preguntó Rey, abrazándola.

Rey, que era sólo cuatro años mayor que ella, a veces parecía que tenía dos veces su edad. Serena dejó que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos. Lloraba con mucha facilidad aquellos días. La noche anterior había sido porque, en un reportaje de televi sión sobre la guerra de guerrilla en África, había creído ver una cabeza de un alto moreno entre las tropas.

-Estoy embarazada -murmuró con voz temblorosa.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-Oh, Rey tengo un miedo espantoso -dijo, aferrándo se a su amiga-. No sé absolutamente nada de niños.

-Ea, ea, yo tampoco sé nada sobre dar a luz niños, pero ya nos las arreglaremos. Yo cuidaré de ti. ¿Quieres tenerlo? -aña dió, mirándola a los ojos.

Serena se estremeció. .

-Una vez vi una película sobre cómo se desarrollan los niños -dijo, poniéndose suavemente la mano sobre el vientre-. Te mostraban lo que ocurre cuando se interrumpe el embarazo. Estuve llorando durante horas.

-Algunas veces es mejor así _replicó Rey.

-En algunas circunstancias, sí -convino Serena-, pero en cuanto a mi... quiero tener un hijo suyo. Me pregunto si será moreno -añadió con una sonrisa.

-Puede que sea una niña. ,

-Me encantan las niñas -dijo Serena soñadoramente-. ¿No es asombroso? ¿Tener una vida diminuta dentro de ti, y sentirla crecer?

-Sí -repuso Rey con expresión melancólica-. Fue el momento, más feliz de mi vida.

-Puedes compartir el mío.

Rey, que era dura como el acero, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

-Claro que sí. Pero ahora mismo lo que te hace falta es ir al médico y saber de cuánto tiempo estás.

-Ya lo sé -dijo Serena, recordando la mañana en que Dar le había hecho el amor con tanta ternura.

-Tendrás que tomar vitaminas -continuó Rey-. Y una dieta adecuada.

-y Comprar ropa para el niño una cuna...

-Hasta el séptimo mes no -replicó Rey-. Tienes que ser realista. A veces sucede y a veces no. Pero es mejor no darlo por seguro tan pronto.

-¡Aguafiestas!

-El médico te va a decir lo mismo. Serena, yo compré las cosas para el niño cuando sólo estaba de un mes. Tuve el aborto a los cuatro meses y entonces todas aquellas cosas relucientes se convirtieron en inservibles. No lo hagas.

Serena abrazó cariñosamente a su amiga, y dijo:

-Gracias por ser mi amiga y por preocupar te de mí.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo. ¿Vas a decírselo a él?

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Serena-. Ni siquiera sé su dirección.

_Dios mío, se ha casado con un hombre y no sabe dónde vive

-Bueno -replicó Serena, sonriendo-, es que no hablamos mucho.

Rey señaló el vientre de Serena.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

-¡Alto ahí! -exclamó Serena-. Además, él dijo que no que ría tener hijos, Le daría algo si se enterase. Por otra parte nos divorciaremos lo sepa o no.

-¿Pero cómo puedes divorciarte de un hombre que no sa bes dónde está?

-Él es el que va a pedir el divorcio, no yo. Tiene mi dirección.

-Estupendo y ahora llama al médico lo primero.

Serena estaba sana, y en cuanto su médico le puso un com plejo vitamínico, empezó a florecer. Henry Cartel, el médico, se echaba a reír cada vez que ella iba a su consulta a hacerse una revisión. Estaba muy contento con sus progresos Y con su acti tud hacia el embarazo.

-Realmente te encanta estar embarazada, ¿verdad? -le preguntó cuando Serena fue a que le hiciese la tercera revisión, estando de poco más de cuatro meses y medio.

-¡Cada segundo que pasa! -contestó ella, acariciándose el abultado vientre-. Creo que esta mañana se ha movido. Era como si un pájaro intentara escapar.

-Sí -dijo el médico, sonriendo-. Eso es lo que me dicen siempre que se siente. La primera señal de un niño sano. Las ex ploraciones que hemos hecho nos lo aseguran. ¿Ha sabido algo de su marido?

-No -repuso ella, bajando los ojos-. Puede ser que... no vuelva nunca.

-Lo siento. La razón por la que se lo he preguntado es por que me gustaría que se apuntase usted a unas clases para dar a luz de manera natural. Incluso aunque usted no quisiera tener un alumbramiento natural, le ayudaran a la hora del parto. Se trata de ejercicios preparatorios que, desgraciadamente, exigen la colaboración de otra persona.

_¿No... no podría hacerla Rey?

El médico, que conocía a Rey, sonrió.

-Es la persona que conozco que mejor serviría para entrenar a alguien. Lo único que tiene que hacer es estar junto a us ted y decirle cuándo debe respirar.

-Ya lo hace muy bien -le explicó Serena.

-De acuerdo; El mes que viene la inscribiré a usted. Y aho ra fuera de aquí. Y no haga muchos esfuerzos. Hace un calor terrible este verano.

-Dígamelo a mí -replicó ella, que sudaba incluso con la blusa sin mangas que llevaba-. Bueno, hasta la próxima.

Decidió dar un corto paseo antes de volver al trabajo. Hacía una deliciosa tarde de verano, de esas que atraen a los soñado res a la orilla de los estanques y a los prados salpicados de flo res. Cantó un poco mientras caminaba, sonriendo al sentir la gra videz de su vientre. Qué mundo tan hermoso. Qué maravilla es tar embarazada y gozar de buena salud.

Finalmente, echó a andar hacia la librería porque sabía que Rey se preocuparía si estaba fuera mucho rato. Anduvo pe rezosamente por la pequeña zona comercial del centro de Green ville, ajena a 1os compradores y a los gritos de los niños que jugaban en la acera.

Abrió la puerta de la librería, entró y se encontró cara a cara con Dar. Llevaba una camisa y unos pantalones de color ca qui y tenía una nueva cicatriz en la mejilla. Parecía haber adelgazado un poco, aunque seguía tan guapo y tan atractivo como siempre. Rey debía pensar lo mismo, porque le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No -murmuró Serena con voz ronca, abriendo los ojos y viéndolos el uno en frente del otro, mirándose furiosos. Los dos se volvieron a la vez.

-No -repitió Serena con más fuerza-. Si quieren discutir, salgan a la calle. Pero aquí no, no puedo soportarlo.

-Perdona -le dijo Rey suavemente-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias-contestó Serena, incorporándose.

Dar la miró con gesto de enfado.

-Bueno, no tienes porqué mirarme así -añadió-. ¡No me he quedado embarazada sola, acuérdate!

Rey tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

-Los dejaré solos para que hablen,-dijo.

-Podemos hablar en casa –replicó Serena mirando airadamente a Dar- allí podré tirar cosas y gritar.- A1 verla levantarse con aire decidido, Dar pensó que era todo un carácter.

-No vayas tan deprisa, no te conviene -le dijo, cogiéndola de la mano. .

Volviéndose hacia Rey, añadió:

-¿Podrás arreglártelas sola durante una hora o así?

-Claro que sí. ¿Y tú?

-Sí, mamá -contestó Dar en tono burlón.

Luego salió é1 a la calle con Serena, que le guió a su casa. Estaba al lado de la tienda y para llegar a ella había un tramo de escaleras. Dar frunció el ceño al verlas. No le gustaban las escaleras.

-Tienes que cambiarte de casa -le dijo cuando entraron en el apartamento.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella.

-Que tienes que mudarte. No puedes andar subiendo y bajando escaleras estando... así.

-Eso que tú llamas «así» es un niño y le voy a llamar Alexander Darien -replicó Serena en tono desafiante.

Dar la observó atentamente y por primera vez en muchos meses, se volvió a sentir un hombre completo. Dejarla a ella había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Todo el tiempo que había estado fuera, había estado pensando en ella, añorándola, deseándola. Todavía la deseaba, pero ahora estaba embarazada. Él no quería un hijo. Aquello le traía recuerdos insoportables.

Ni siquiera había querido volver, no había querido que su vida cambiase. Y sus peores presentimientos habían resultado ciertos al verla.

-¿Has traído los papeles del divorcio? -preguntó ella en tono calmado.

Dar puso cara de irritación y encendió un cigarro sin siquiera preguntarle si le molestaba.

-¿Cómo voy a divorciarme de ti estando, en el estado en que estás? -replicó fríamente-. Necesitarás ayuda para mantener al niño, supongo.

No habría podido hacerle más daño si le hubiese dado un puñetazo.

Lo miró rabiosamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Vete! -gritó,

-¿Es que ni siquiera es mío?

Tomó lo primero que tenía a mano, una estatuilla, y se la lanzó.

-¡Maldito seas!

Dar se agachó y la estatuilla se estrelló contra la puerta rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¡Sal de mi apartamento! ¡Sal de mi vida! ¡Te odio, te odio…!

De pronto le entraron unas horribles náuseas. Se dio la vuelta, echó a correr al cuarto de baño y allí vomitó. Lloró desconsoladamente, sin preocuparse de que Dar estuviera delante, sujetándola la cabeza,

-Te odio -le dijo cuando por fin pudo hablar.

Estaba apoyada contra el lavabo. Casi no podía moverse.

-Sí murmuró él- lavándole la cara y las manos.

Después la llevó al dormitorio, la ayudó a tumbarse en la cama y encendió el ventilador, colocándolo de forma que le die se directamente.

-Duérmete -le dijo en voz baja-. Luego hablaremos.

-No quiero hablar -murmuró ella con voz somnolienta. Pero estaba agotada. Cerró los ojos y segundos después se quedó dormida.

Dar se sentó en la cama junto a ella, asustado al ver lo que le había hecho. La miró cariñosamente y luego le subió la blusa, le aflojó el elástico de la falda y contempló su vientre, li geramente abultado. Hizo una mueca de dolor al acordarse de otro tiempo y de otra mujer embarazada. Pero Serena no era como aquella, se dijo. Acarició aquella piel tan suave con aire indeci so. Sí, su hijo estaba allí. Un niño, había dicho ella. ¿Podría es tar tan segura? Claro, ahora se podía hacer análisis y explora ciones. Posó la mano sobre el vientre y de pronto notó que algo se movía. Apartó la mano como movido por un resorte.

Serena se había despertado al sentir el primer roce de sus de dos, quedándose fascinada al ver la expresión de su cara. Pero aquella última reacción la hizo reír: '

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Dar.

-Que el niño se ha movido.

-¿Movido? -repitió él, posando la mano en el vientre otra vez.

Apretó un poco y volvió a suceder. Se echó a reír. Suavemente. Alegremente.

-Cuando crecen más, dan patadas -le explicó Serena-, El médico dice que cuanto más activos son, es que están más sa nos. Y este se mueve mucho.

-No había visto nunca a una mujer embarazada de esta forma.

-No me molesta que me mires -murmuró ella, encantada de ver cómo estaba reaccionando.

Había algo en su cara; una especie de ternura. Serena se pre guntó qué le habría hecho aborrecer la idea de tener un hijo.

Él le subió la blusa hasta la barbilla. Serena se quedó inmóvil cuando vio que Dar se fijaba en los sutiles cambios que ha bían experimentado sus pechos.

-Están más grandes -susurró él-. Y aquí más oscuros-añadió, acariciando la zona a la que se refería.

-Pequeños cambios -dijo Serena, luchando por respirar-. Todo ello aumentará según avance el embarazo. Mi cuerpo se está preparando para poder alimentar al niño.

-Yo creía que las mujeres ya no se ocupaban de eso.

-Yo quiero hacerlo todo -dijo Serena, sonriendo_. Me en canta. Estar embarazada, quiero decir. No he tenido nunca a na die mío por quien preocuparme, a quien querer. Él será todo mi mundo. Lo cuidaré cuando esté enfermo y jugaré con él cuando haya crecido. Lo llevaré conmigo a todas partes. Le...

Bajó los ojos al ver la expresión de Dar y añadió:

-Lo que dijiste de ayudarme a mantenerlo... No es necesa rio. Yo vivo desahogadamente con la librería. Puedo ocuparme de él. Será responsabilidad mía.

Dar no se había sentido nunca tan solo ni vacío en toda su vida. Ella no le quería. Eso era lo que acababa de decirle.

Le bajó la blusa y dijo:

-Serás una buena madre.

-Siento que te hayas enterado de esta manera, - murmuró Serena-. Te habría escrito, pero ni siquiera tenía tu dirección.

Dar se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Parecía tan solo, tan perdido...

-¿Te... han herido? -preguntó ella.

-Unos pocos rasguños.

Se quedó mirando durante unos segundos el cigarro que aca baba de encender y luego volvió los ojos a la ventana. No, había hecho nada bien desde que había bajado de aquel maldito avión.

Hubiera querido, hablar de reconciliación, pero, cuando había visto que estaba embarazada, había perdido los estribos. Había sido por los recuerdos, por supuesto; le habían obsesionado du rante mucho tiempo. Quizá con el tiempo había sacado de qui cio todo aquel asunto

Se volvió hacia Serena y le inquietó su aspecto-

Aquella mu jer, Rey, había hablado de lo cansada que estaba Serena. Y tenía razón. Estaba agotada: El aire radiante que tenía cuando entró en la librería había desaparecido. Y él, con su fría actitud y sus estúpidas acusaciones, había sido la causa. Había vuelto a hacer daño a Serena. Otra vez y sin pretenderlo.

-Respecto a lo que te dije antes -dijo con aire vacilante-. Bueno, sé que el niño es mío.

-¿Sí? –replicó Serena, incorporándose-. Pues podría haber tenido una legión de amantes desde que te fuiste.

-Había venido para ver si podíamos salvar nuestro ma trimonio.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora no sé.

Serena se levantó de la cama y replicó

-Yo no he cambiado de opinión, aunque tú hayas cambia do la tuya, Es lo único que puedo hacer para sentirme capaz de llevar la librería y poder así mantener al niña. Ahora misma no podría soportar ninguna presión adicional. Confío en que lo entiendas.

-¿Estás segura de que es un niño?

-Sí. Me han hecho análisis y exploraciones - Dar se sentía raro. Un hijo. Un pequeñín que quizá se pa reciese a él. Se quedó mirando a Serena cama si no la hubiera vis ta nunca, fijándose en cada línea y en cada curva de su cuerpo.

-No pongas esa cara de preocupación, Darien, no voy pe dirte nada. Y ahora, si ya has dicho todo lo que tenías que de cir, tengo trabajo que hacer. Te daré el nombre de mi abogado...

-¡No! -exclamó él.

NO podían divorciarse. ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera quería pen sar en ello! ¡Ella iba a tener un hijo suyo y él no quería divorciarse!

-No quiero vivir contigo –dijo Serena obstinadamente.

-Ya querrás.

-Tendrás que obligarme.

-Me gustas -dijo él-. Te lo digo sinceramente. Sin en gaños, sin trucos, sin rehuir las dificultades. Eres toda una mujer.

"NO" pensó Serena, no iba a dejar que la convenciese tan fácilmente.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? -le preguntó fríamente-. Soy una solterona anticuada.

Dutch tiró el cigarro y se acercó a ella con un brillo en los ojos que la hizo retroceder.

-Una solterona anticuada muy atractiva, muy deseable. Y no quiero el divorcio. Te quiero a ti.

-Pues no estoy en venta -replicó Serena, reculando hasta que la pared la obligo a detenerse-. Vete de aquí. Vete a volar algo.

-La verdad es que no me ocupo de volar nada - dijo Dar, poniéndole un brazo al lado y aprisionándola así contra la pared-. Yo me dedico más a cuestiones de logística y estrategia.

-De todos modos acabarán matándote.

- También podría atropellarme un coche cuando baje a la calle -replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No tan fácilmente.

-Te deseo -murmuró Dar.

-Sí, ya la sé, pero el deseo no es suficiente. Me dijiste que no te volverías a enamorar nunca más, así que lo único que me ofreces es tu cuerpo, y entre guerra y guerra. Es un cuerpo ma ravilloso, y en la cama eres lo que toda mujer desea. Pero me estás pidiendo que viva con la muerte día tras día, y no puedo.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Serena le tomó una mano y le hizo posarla en su vientre.

-Llevo a tu hijo dentro. No puedo vivir con el miedo constante de perderos a los dos.

-No te entiendo -dijo Darien, frunciendo el ceño.

-Darien, podría perderlo.

-¿Es posible eso?

-Soy fuerte. Y el niño también. Pero no hay garantías.

-¿Te... asusta pensar en perderlo? -preguntó Dar.

. -¡Desde luego que sí! -exclamó ella.

Dar estaba pensando en otra mujer, en otro tiempo, y se maldijo a sí mismo por aquel lapsus. Serena quería tener el niño. Estaba escrito en su cara.

-No puedo preocuparme por él y por ti -añadió Serena en tono cortante.- Y él se merece una oportunidad.-Tú ya eres bastante mayor para cometer tus equivocaciones, pero yo soy responsable de él.

Dar se la quedó mirando durante un momento. Después se apartó de ella con un suspiro y encendió otro cigarro.

-Llevo muchos años haciendo este trabajo -dijo él al cabo de un minuto, mirando al suelo-. Es lo único que sé hacer.

-No te estoy pidiendo que cambies -replicó Serena.

-Estamos casados.

-Podemos divorciamos.

-¡Es que no quiero ese maldito divorcio! -exclamó él rabiosamente

Serena se le quedó mirando con aire desconsolado, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Supe que serías un problema desde el momento en que te vi -dijo él amargamente-. Una librera provinciana con el cuerpo y el alma de un ángel. ¿Tendría que morir para librarme de ti?

Ella sonrió tristemente.

-Bueno, míralo de esta manera, así no tendrás que luchar más con otros hombres. . .

-Ahora mismo tienes un aspecto que... -empezó Dar.

-Ahora mismo estoy embarazada -le interrumpió de dos o tres meses más pareceré un globo.

-Para mí no -replicó Dar.-Bajó los ojos y añadió.

-Bueno, voy a buscar mi equipaje. Además, hay una gente a la que quiero ver.

-¿Tu equipaje?

-Voy a venir a vivir contigo -repuso él-. Si no te gusta, lo siento. No pienso dejar que te mates trabajando y que te pases el día subiendo y bajando esas malditas escaleras. Rey tiene razón. Necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti. Por lo menos hasta que tengas al niño. Después ya tomaremos las decisiones que haga falta.

_Pero... tu... tu trabajo...

-Al diablo mi trabajo -exclamó él-. Tengo bastante dinero en bancos extranjeros como para comprar todo este edificio. Trabajo porque me gusta, no porque necesite dinero.

-Pero...

-Shhh. No hables, que es malo para el niño. Bueno, volveré el sábado.

Las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido. Serena estaba estupefacta.

-Brujita de ojos celestes -murmuró él, atrayéndola suavemente hacia sí e inclinándose a besarla-. Abre la boca -añadió-. Hace meses que no te beso.

-Pero seguro que has besado a otras mujeres -replicó Serena en tono desafiante.

-En absoluto. Ni siquiera he mirado a ninguna. Y sí, siem pre hay mujeres en los círculos en los que me muevo. Mujeres muy guapas sin principios y con ojos ávidos de dinero. Pero yo en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo me sentí cuando hi cimos el amor en mi cama con tanta ternura y creamos este pequeñín.

-¿Lo amas? -le preguntó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Claro que sí. ¿Tú no?

-Tú tienes más experiencia que yo.

-No en este tipo de amor -dijo Dar tristemente-. No mentía cuando dije que nunca había sentido algo así.

-¿Te preocupa mucho lo del niño? -preguntó ella.

–Tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea, eso es todo. He sido un hombre sin ataduras durante mucho tiempo. No he tenido nunca a nadie

-Mira... Darien, no tienes por qué hacerlo. No tienes por qué venir aquí...

Él la interrumpió posando sus labios en los suyos, abriendo su boca con un beso que la hizo estremecerse de deseo.

-Sádico- murmuró Serena con voz temblorosa al sentir aquella magia.

Dar le mordió suavemente el labio inferior.

-¿Quieres hacer el amor?

-No.

Dar sonrió y le acarició delicadamente los pezones. Ella reaccionó visiblemente a aquel repentino placer.

-Sí, sí que quieres -dijo él, echándose a reír.

-Mi mente no quiere -le corrigió Serena, tratando de sal varse de la presión sensual en que estaba, intentando atrapada.

Dar le besó los párpados mientras deslizaba las manos por su vientre.

-No vaya hacerte perder el niño -susurró-. Tendré mu cho cuidado. Créeme.

Serena tembló ante la suavidad de su tono. Él sonrió y la es trechó entre sus brazos;

-No es eso -murmuró Serena-. No me hagas que te quiera. Eso hará mucho más difícil la separación. Sólo... sólo déjame creer que esto es Méjico y que estamos pasando unas vacaciones, ¿eh?

-Serena...

-¡Por favor!

Dar lanzó un profundo suspiro y la soltó.

-Está bien. Unas vacaciones. -y mirándole el vientre, añadió-Por los tres.

-Y... y nada de sexo -dijo ella.

Dar le miró a los ojos, viendo en ellos el miedo que tenía de perderle. Aquello le molestó, pero no supo cómo reaccionar.

-¿Estás segura? -le pregunto- Podríamos disfrutar mucho el uno con el otro.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero no quiero.

Le estaba imponiendo límites a su autodominio, pero no po día olvidar la responsabilidad que tenía para con ella. Se enco gió de hombros como si no le importara Y dijo:

-Vale. Nada de sexo.

Serena respiró, aliviada. Había temido que Dar empezase a discutir

-Por supuesto que puedes seducirme cuando quieras -añadió él, dándole un beso en la nariz.

-Gracias -replicó Serena con una sonrisa forzada-. Lo ten dré en cuenta.

Dar le guiñó un ojo.

-Hasta el sábado. Descansa durante otra hora. Pasaré por la librería y le diré a mamá osa dónde estás. Ah, y cuidado con esos escalones.

-Sí, su señoría -replicó ella en tono burlón.

Dar se echó a reír y cerró la puerta tras de sí con mucho cuidado. Serena se quedó mirando la puerta un buen rato antes de volver a tumbarse. Se dijo que Dar no sería capaz de sentar cabeza y establecerse en un sitio. Aquello sólo iba a significar más sinsabores. Pero el caso era que parecía sentirse responsable de ella y no iba a quitarle la vista de encima en cinco meses. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al pensar en que tendría que hacer frente a Dar y a Rey juntos. Iba a ser un embarazo turbulento.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Ocho**

Cuando vio la cara de asombro que ponían J.D. y Gabby, Dar pensó que, después de todo, casarse había merecido la pena.

J.D. Brettman era alto y moreno. Era un ex-mercenario que ahora ejercía de abogado en Chicago y Gabby Darwin Brettman había sido su secretaria antes de casarse con él. Dar le había oído hablar de ella a First, otro miembro del grupo, que le había contado lo accidentado que había sido el noviazgo, y por fin la había conocido. Ahora necesitaba consejo, y no podía pensar en nadie mejor a quien recurrir que J.D.

-¿Casado? -preguntó J.D.-. ¿Tú?

Dar se encogió de hombros. Vio la expresión divertida con que le miraba Gabby y se echó a reír.

-Es culpa tuya -le dijo-. Nunca me habría fijado en ella de no ser por ti. Hasta que J.D. se casó contigo, pensaba que las mujeres eran incapaces de ser sinceras.

-También cambió mis puntos de vista -intervino J.D., acariciando a Gabby.

Dar se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando con expresión ausente.

-No sé qué hacer -admitió-. Pensé que iba a seguir trabajando y que cada uno tendríamos nuestra vida. Pero ella no quiere acceder a eso. Dice que no puede aceptarlo sabiendo lo que hago cuando estoy fuera.

-Vaya –dijo J.D levantándose-. Gabby, haz compañía a Dutch, ¿quieres?

-Por supuesto _repuso ella, acercándose a la ventana y poniéndose junto a Dar.

-Yo estuve a punto de abandonar a J.D cuándo creí que podría volver a su trabajo -continuó-. Yo tampoco podía aceptarlo. No soy una cobarde, pero la incertidumbre habría acabado con todo mi valor. Si hubiera sido un policía o se hubiera ocupado de hacer cumplir la ley, supongo que yo habría tenido que sacar el mejor partido de ello. Pero la clase de trabajo que hace no es fácil de aceptar para una mujer. Es terriblemente peligroso.

-¿Gabby, cómo te habrías sentido si J.D., no hubiera sido capaz de abandonar su trabajo,.. y tú hubieras estado embarazada?

A Gabby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¡Oh, Dios! -exclamó Dar al verlo.

-Lo siento- dijo Gabby-. Es que tengo muchas ganas de tener un hijo. Pero J.D. y yo no hemos podido tenerlo. Si yo hubiera estado embarazada y él se hubiera ido a la guerra creo que me habría muerto.

Dar intentó hablar pero no pudo.

-Quería decirte que Apollo salió absuelto de todos los cargos que había contra él dijo J.D. minutos después, cuando llegó con el café.

-¿Conseguiste tú que le absolvieran? -preguntó Dar, alegrándose por la suerte de su amigo y camarada.

].D. asintió.

-Me costó un poco. Pero era inocente; eso ayudó. ¿Sabes que ha abierto un negocio? -añadió.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué hace?

-Es una firma especializada en la enseñanza de tácticas antiterroristas a empresas internacionales. Tiene más trabajo del que quiere. Es un trabajo emocionante. Incluso un poco arriesgado. Me preguntó si a ti te interesaría. Le hace falta alguien que tenga experiencia en táctica y estrategia.

_Un trabajo de oficina -dijo Dar despectivamente.

- En absoluto. Vete a verle.

-No sé si podré establecerme en un sitio.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía -replicó J.D. mirando a Gabby, que estaba escribiendo una carta en el escritorio-. Pero no me resultó difícil decidir lo que significaba más, unas cuantas emociones peligrosas, o ella. Ella es mi mundo.

-Serena está embarazada -murmuró Dar

-¿Es tuyo? -preguntó JD.

-No me cabe ninguna duda -repuso Dar, sonriendo.

Más tarde fue a ver a Apollo Blain, el hombre de color que había formado parte de su unidad desde que J.D. y First la habían fundado años atrás. Apollo, le sonrió desde detrás de su escritorio. Tenía un aire eficiente y próspero.

-¿Cansado de planear combates? -le preguntó Apollo con una sonrisa, estrechándole la mano-. Ayúdame a salvar a ejecutivos barrigudos de los terroristas. Es infinitamente más seguro y el sueldo es bueno.

-J.D me dijo que quizá me gustase -dijo Dar, sentándose en un sillón-. Me he casado

-¿Tú? -replicó Apollo, palpándose la frente-. Dios mío, debo de tener una fiebre tremenda. Creí que habías dicho que te habías casado.

-Eso he dicho. Y tengo un hijo en camino.

-Será mejor que me tumbe un poco. .

-Primero vamos a hablar de lo del trabajo _dijo Dar.

-¿De veras te interesa?

Dar asintió.

-No sé si podré aguantar. Esa es la pura verdad. Pero creo que tengo que intentarlo, por ella.

Apollo lanzó un silbido. .

-Vaya, me gustaría conocer a esa señora. ¿Se parece a Gabby?

-Mucho.

-Espero que no haya más de esas rondando por ahí –dijo Apollo con un estremecimiento- Hasta First está al borde, con la madre de Gabby. En fin, ya está bien de ese tema. Mira, esto es lo que tenía pensado, échale un vistazo...

Dar encendió un cigarrillo y escuchó atentamente. Sí, parecía un trabajo interesante. Burlar a los terroristas. Sonrió. Tal vez podría hasta disfrutar con ello. Se arrellanó en el sillón mientras Apollo le explicaba las líneas generales del proyecto.

Cuando Serena le contó a su mejor amiga lo que había pasado, Rey no hizo casi comentarios, únicamente masculló algo de una jaula y un látigo.

-No es tan difícil cuando le conoces -le dijo Serena, sonriendo-. Y tienes que admitir que es increíblemente guapo.

-El que sea guapo no tiene nada que ver -replicó Rey secamente, pero luego se echó a reír.

Serena también se rió, pero poco a poco se puso seria. Se pasó la mano por el vientre con aire absorto y se acercó al mostrador.

Todo parecía como un sueño. La única realidad que le quedaba era el niño. ¿Cómo iba a arreglárselas para vivir con un marido que se sentía atrapado? No podía olvidar la cara que había puesto cuando había visto que estaba embarazada, no podía olvidar lo que le había dicho. Dar se había disculpado, pero ella no lo podía olvidar. Él no quería al niño por alguna razón y, aunque la deseaba a ella, no la quería. Sus sentimientos eran superficiales, nada en lo que se pudiera basar un matrimonio.

Ojeó unas hojas de pedidos que había encima del mostrador sin darse cuenta de lo que leía, sin oír lo que decía Rey, que ayudaba a una cliente a encontrar los libros que le pedía.

Rey tenía razón, debería haber tenido más juicio en Méjico. Era increíble lo lejos que había llegado, hasta acabar casándose con un desconocido. No era propio en ella, y ahora él se sentía, responsable por lo que , había hecho, y quería cuidarla. Casi se echó a llorar al pensado. Porque no lo hacía porque la quisiese, sino porque el niño era culpa suya.

¿Cómo iba ella a soportar verle día tras día, sabiendo que el niño era lo único que le ataba a ella, que cuando aquello pasase, se volvería a marchar?

-Déjalo ya -murmuró Rey, acercándose a ella-. Deja de atormentarte. Al menos le preocupas lo suficiente como para que haya decidido cuidarte, ¿no?

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó Serena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Estuvo rugiendo como una fiera cuando pasó por aquí camino del aeropuerto -repuso Rey-. Pero no era todo sentimiento de culpabilidad. Está de verdad preocupado por ti.

-Se quedó horrorizado cuando vio que estaba embarazada, Rey y, cuando fuimos a mi apartamento... me dijo cosas muy duras. .

-Nada que sintiera verdaderamente, me imagino -dijo Rey, dándole una palmadita en la mano-. Pero tienes que dejar de preocuparte. No te hace ningún bien.

-Me dijo que tenía que ver a una gente.

-Si te dijo que volvería, lo hará. No puedes atar a un hombre así.

-Me moriría si lo perdiese -murmuró Serena, cerrando los ojos-. Le ofrecí el divorcio, pero no aceptó. No puedo soportar no ser nada más que una responsabilidad.

-En cuanto te conozca mejor, eso cambiaría. Y ahora, ocúpate en algo. Es la mejor terapia que conozco contra la preocupación. ¿Vale? . . .

-Vale.

Pero, según iban transcurriendo los días, la incertidumbre aumentaba. ¿Y si no volvía más? ¿Y si la gente a la que había ido a ver le hablaba de otra misión y él no podía resistir aceptarla?

El viernes por la tarde, cuando Serena se marchaba, le pidió a Rey que abriese a la mañana siguiente, porque ella quería dormir hasta tarde. Estaba cansada, y la preocupación empeoraba aún más las cosas. Rey fue a decir algo, pero al parecer se lo pensó mejor.

A Serena la despertó algo. Algo que se movía junto a ella, que se apoyaba en la cama.

Dar la estaba mirando con una expresión llena de ansiedad. Le parecía que Serena tenía aún peor aspecto que cuando la había dejado. La recorrió con los ojos, pero esta vez no la tocó.

Ella no quería, recordó amargamente, ella ya no quería ningún contacto físico con él. Serena parpadeó y casi extendió el brazo para tocarle. ¿Era real? Se fijó en que llevaba puesto un impermeable y tenía el pelo húmedo. .

-No te esperaba tan temprano _le dijo con voz somnolienta-. ¿Está lloviendo?

-A cántaros -contestó él, incorporándose-, Rey se está ocupando de la tienda, ¿no?

-Sí. ¿Te apetece desayunar algo? -le preguntó Serena, aunque, sólo el pensar en comida le causaba ya problemas

-Ya he desayunado en el avión. ¿Te apetece algo a ti?

-Ahora no. Tomo tostadas cuando me levanto.

-Puedo hacértelas yo.

Ella le miró con airé desconfiado y sonrió.

-Te aseguro que sé tostar pan añadió -Dar-. Cuando estaba en una misión con el grupo, solíamos turnarnos para hacernos la comida. .

-Esa... gente a la que tenías que ver... -empezó Serena, bajando los ojos-. Perdona. No me incumbe en absoluto.

Se levantó despacio porque cualquier movimiento brusco podría producirle náuseas.

Dar se sentía como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago. ¡Que no le incumbía! ¿Era que no le importaba?

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina con aire malhumorado. Serena suspiró tristemente, preguntándose qué habría hecho mal y entró al baño.

Cuando se reunió con él, las tostadas estaban ya encima de la mesa. Serena se había puesto un vestido floreado e iba descalza. Estaba muy pálida.

-Gracias -dijo sentándose a la mesa.

_Tienes mal aspecto -replicó él.

-Estoy embarazada.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta -replicó Dar con sorna.

-Por las mañanas no me siento bien -le explicó ella-. Es normal. Y en cuanto a lo de tener mal aspecto, como tú dices, siempre lo he tenido. Soy una solterona anticuada.

-Vaya malhumor -murmuró Dar, sonriendo-. Anda, cómete tus tostadas, gruñona.

-No tienes por qué sentirte responsable de mí -le espetó ella fríamente-. Ya te lo dije, no hace falta que te quedes. Puedo tener al niño yo sola. -

-Claro que puedes -replicó Dar con sarcasmo-. Por eso tienes ese aspecto tan saludable.

-¡Estaría mejor de salud si te marcharas! -exclamó ella.

Dejó la tostada que había cogido y se levantó, pero inmediatamente volvió a sentarse, tragando saliva rápidamente.

Dar fue al baño y volvió con una toalla húmeda. Luego se arrodilló junto a ella y se la pasó por la frente, el cuello y la bota.

-¿Estás bien ya? -le preguntó en un tono tan cariñoso que hizo que a Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Sí _respondió ella.

-Esto es mío -dijo Dar, acariciándole el vientre con aire protector-. Yo lo puse ahí_ Y, hasta que nazca y haya pasado el peligro, pienso quedarme contigo.

-Oh, por favor, vete -murmuró ella con la voz ahogada por los sollozos-. Por favor...

Dar la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. Al aspirar el olor a colonia y a tabaco, Serena sintió en su interior una oleada de placer. Aquello no era algo permanente, tuvo que recordarse, era algo temporal... hasta que el niño naciera. Sería mejor que no se acostumbrase al calor de aquellos brazos.

-Iba a esperar hasta más tarde para discutir esto contigo -dijo Dar tras un minuto-, pero creo que es mejor que hablemos ahora. Ven. ' .

La tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

La dejó en la cama y se la quedó mirando.

-Me estás matando -dijo Serena con voz temblorosa.

-Ya lo veo. Pero no puedo amarte. Perdóname, te... tengo mucho cariño...

Le quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesilla de noche. Luego le enjugó las lágrimas con un pico de la sábana.

_Pero el amor que había en mí murió hace tiempo. No me puedo permitir el lujo de que me importe alguien, no con el tipo de trabajo que tengo.

-Te quiero -susurró ella con voz ronca de dolor

-Ya lo sé.-¡Maldita sea! Tenía que contárselo. Quizá así lo entendiese mejor.

-La única mujer a la que he querido desesperadamente -continuó Dar- se quedó embarazada y el niño era mío. El día en que me abandonó me dijo que había abortado. Se rió de ello… ¡Qué absurdo, me dijo, pensar que hubiera podido querer un hijo mío! ¡Se deshizo de él como si fuera basura!

Ahora lo comprendía todo, pensó Serena. Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

-Cuando te vi embarazada, todos esos recuerdos me volvieron a la cabeza como una fiebre -prosiguió él-,-. Tú no me conoces. Lo que soy ahora, es porque ella hizo que me...

Serena le acarició la boca. Pobre hombre pensó. ¡Cuánto se torturaba!

-Mis padres me odiaron -añadió Dar-. ¡Murieron odiándome!

-Ven aquí –dijo Serena, abrazándole y haciendo que se echara junto a ella. '

Dar se estremeció y cerró las, ojos. Tal vez no la quisiera, pero la necesitaba.

-Los padres no odian a sus hijos -añadió, acariciándole el pelo...

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? preguntó él-. ¿No te abandonaran los tuyos?

-Sí. Pero es que ellos eran muy jóvenes. Dos chiquillos. La responsabilidad debió parecerles terrible. Intentaron ponerse en contacto conmigo una vez. Mi tía les dijo... que yo había muerto. A mí no me lo contó hasta poco antes de morir. Y entonces era ya demasiado tarde. .

-Serena...

-No podemos volver atrás ninguno de los dos- continuó ella-. Tenemos que sacar el mayor partido de lo que tenemos.

-¿Lamentas que te haya dejado embarazada? –preguntó Dar.

-Ya te dije que estaba muy contenta -murmuró ella, sonriendo-. No he tenido nunca nada mío.

Dar levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-Yo nunca te haría daño -prosiguió Serena-. Nunca, aunque pudiera. Ella era una mujer horrible y tú eras joven y vulnerable. Pero estoy segura de que tus padres lo entendieron, aunque estuviesen muy dolidos. Y no me creo que te odiasen.

Dar se levantó y encendió un cigarro. Serena que tenía las gafas quitadas, no advirtió el temblor de sus manos. Se volvió a poner las gafas y se incorporó.

-Tengo que ir a la librería -dijo-. Rey tiene que ir a cortarse el pelo a las doce.

-No estás en condiciones de ir a trabajar -replicó Dar en tono cortante.

-¡Tonterías! Me tiemblan un poco las piernas, pero eso es todo. Tengo un negocio del que preocuparme.

-Tienes un niño del que preocuparte -la corrigió él-. Llama a Rey y dile que cierre cuando se marche a la peluquería.

-No -dijo ella en tono desafiante, levantándose de la cama.

Dar se encogió de hombros. Serena se quitó la combinación y las medias pensando que la cuestión ya estaba zanjada.

Él esperó a que empezase a sacarse el vestido por encima de la cabeza. Entonces se acercó a ella y, antes de que Serena tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, le quitó el resto de la ropa y la metió en la cama.

Luego echó la ropa en un armario, lo cerró con llave y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo. .

Serena se quedó inmóvil, con la sábana hasta el cuello, mirándole con ojos como platos.

Dar descolgó el teléfono y le preguntó el número de la librería. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Serena se lo dijo.

-¿Rey?, soy Dar. Serena dice que cierres la librería cuando te vayas a cortar el pelo. Hoy se va a quedar en la cama.

Sí, de acuerdo, lo haré. .

Colgó el teléfono y, volviéndose hacia Serena, le dijo:

-Ahora te quedas ahí hasta que yo te diga que puedes levantarte.

-¡No lo haré!

-Muy bien. Levántate entonces.

Serena hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero se acordó de que estaba desnuda y volvió a tumbarse otra vez.

-Quiero mi ropa.

-La tendrás mañana.

-La quiero ahora.

-Vuélvete a dormir. No son más que las nueve –replicó Dar-. Yo limpiaré la cocina. .

Antes de salir de la habitación, se volvió a mirarla y añadió:

-Te pareces mucho a Gabby.

Antes de que Serena pudiese responderle algo, ya se había ido.

¿Sería Gabby la mujer de su pasado?, se preguntó tristemente. Se quitó las gafas y se apoyó de lado en la cama, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Estaba segura de que Dar la odiaba. ¿Por qué, si no, iba a haber dicho una cosa así?

Por fin se quedó dormida, estaba ya bien entrada la tarde cuando se despertó y encontró su ropa a los pies de la cama y una nota debajo de la almohada. Desdobló el papel con aire somnoliento y lo leyó:

_«Puedes ponerte la ropa, pero no salgas del apartamento._

_He ido a hacer unas compras. Volveré sobre las cinco Dar»._

Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche y vio que eran casi las cinco. Se levantó a toda prisa de la cama para vestirse antes de que él volviera.

Cuando Dar volvió, llevando una bolsa llena de- comestibles, ella estaba acurrucada en el sofá, con los libros de contabilidad esparcidos a su alrededor.

_Bueno, alguien tiene que hacer estos papeleos -le dijo con gesto obstinado-. Y ya que no me dejas hacer mi trabajo...

-Ojo por ojo -replicó él-. Tú tampoco me dejas hacer el mío.

-Es que a mí no me van a matar por vender libros.

-Me gusta la idea de ser padre ahora que estoy acostumbrado a ella -dijo Dar, dejando la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina-, así que no voy a dejar que corras, el riesgo de perder al niño.

-Haces, que parezca que no, me ocupo en absoluto de él -replicó Serena.

-Deja ya de buscar pelea conmigo- dijo él, empezando al meter la comida en el frigorífico-. No quiero discutir contigo.

-No estoy buscando pelea.

Únicamente le costaba creer que estuviese preocupado por ella. Apartó los papeles y se fue a la cocina a beber algo frío. El calor era sofocante, y el pequeño aparato de aire acondicionado de la ventana casi no se notaba.

-¿Tienes calor? -le preguntó Dar-. Haré que traigan un nuevo aparato de aire acondicionado

-No -replicó -ella tercamente-. Me gusta el que tengo.

La cogió de los brazos y la hizo ponerse enfrente de él.

-No vas a ganar, así que deja de intentado. Tengo que ir a Chicago el lunes.

-¿Por trabajo? -preguntó Serena sin mirarlo tratando de aparentar que no le importaba.

-Sí -repuso él, acariciándole los brazos-. No te hago ninguna promesa.

-¿Te he pedido yo alguna?

-No. Eres demasiado orgullosa como para pedir algo que te ofrezcan.

Se inclinó para besarla, pero ella apartó la cara.

Dar apretó los puños y se apartó de ella, sintiendo un dolor nuevo e inesperado. Suspiró airadamente. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella mujer le hubiera llegado tan adentro? Le dieron ganas de empezar a romper cosas.

-No me voy a ir del país -dijo secamente-. Un amigo mío ha formado una compañía especializada en tácticas antiterroristas, para empresas privadas. Le hacía falta un experto en logística y me preguntó que si me interesaba. Le contesté que sí.

A Serena le pareció increíble que se planteara siquiera cambiar de profesión. ¿Tanto le importaba el niño? Sí, pensó, seguro que sí. Tenía cicatrices muy profundas en el corazón. Quizá nunca se había recuperado verdaderamente de ellas. Ella no tenía ni la belleza ni la experiencia necesarias para adueñarse de su corazón y no era suficiente que Dar la deseara. Un hombre podía sentir deseo casi por cualquier mujer, guapa o no,

-Está un poco lejos para ir y volver todos los días.

-Sí -repuso él, se aproximó a ella, pero sin acercarse demasiado. Se la quedó mirando y ella le devolvió la mirada. Se fijó en lo alto y lo fornido que era. Tenía una cara que hubiera envidiado hasta una estrella de cine: facciones regulares, ojos azules y brillantes, labios gruesos...

-Eso ya 1o discutimos hace tiempo -continuó Dar-. No me importa la distancia que haya. Por ahora creo que es mejor que tú te quedes aquí. Estarías mucho tiempo sola en Chicago, aunque estoy seguro de que Gabby te cuidaría.

-¿Gabby?

-Gabby Brettman -le explicó él-. Está casada con uno de mis mejores amigos, un abogado. Gabby siguió a J.D. a través de la selva de América Central, con un fusil AK-47. Con él retó a un terrorista y salvó la vida a J.D. Es toda una mujer.

¡Así que Gabby no era la mujer de su pasado! Y él la admiraba... había dicho que ella se parecía mucho a Gabby. Serena se sonrojó.

-Ahora atas cabos, ¿verdad? -añadió Dar suavemente- ¿Qué pensaste que quería decir cuando te comparé con ella?

-Creí... que era la mujer que te había traicionado.

-Ya veo que no me entiendes mejor a mí de lo que yo te entiendo a ti. ¿Qué te parece si te vienes unos días a Chicago conmigo? Así conocerás a mis amigos y sabrás algo más de mí.

-No sé -contestó ella, dudando.

-Mi apartamento tiene dos dormitorios. No tendrás que dormir conmigo.

-No sé por qué ibas a querer que lo hiciera -replicó Serena, sentándose en el sofá y volviendo a coger los libros de contabilidad-. Hay muchas chicas guapas en... ¡Darien!

Dar estaba a su lado. Los libros de contabilidad cayeron al suelo cuando la tomó de las muñecas y la obligó a tumbarse.

-Nunca te haría eso -le dijo bruscamente-. ¡Nunca! ¡Qué clase de hombre te crees que soy!

A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Me haces daño -murmuró con voz entrecortada. Aflojó la presión, pero no le soltó las muñecas.

-Perdona. No he hecho nada bien, ¿verdad? Te he dejado embarazada, te obligué a casarte sin decirte la verdad sobre mi... además te echo la culpa a ti.

Serena cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-No llores-murmuró él-. Perdóname, lieveling perdóname...

Se lo repitió una y otra vez, acariciándole las húmedas mejillas con los labios. Le abrió la boca dulcemente y tomó posesión de ella mientras le tomaba la cara entre las manos. Se echó sobre ella, apoyándose en los antebrazos para no lastimada con su peso. El corazón le latía muy deprisa, y respiraba agitadamente. ¡La deseaba!

Serena le notó temblar contra sus caderas. Ella no había querido que aquello ocurriera; no había querido acceder a algo puramente físico. Pero hacía meses que no conocía la posesión de aquel cuerpo fuerte y experto; y sus labios la estaban volviendo loca con aquella ansia. Le rodeó el cuello con los... brazos.

-Déjame hacerte el amor, Serena -susurró él, quitándole el vestido.

Ella quería parar. Pero Dar la acariciaba, la besaba, haciendo que los besos fuesen más y más profundos. Se estremeció y apretándose más contra él, se aferró a sus hombros gimiendo.

-Sí -dijo él con voz temblorosa-. Sí.

-¿Aquí? _preguntó Serena con un último resto de cordura.

-¡Aquí! -exclamó Dar.

Fue como aquella mañana en Méjico. Los movimientos de Dar eran muy lentos, llenos de ternura y delicadeza. La acarició con manos temblorosas, guiándola.

Cuando empezó a poseerla, Serena abrió mucho los ojos y exclamó alarmada:

-¡Darien!

-Suhh -murmuró él.

Sus movimientos eran tan cuidadosos que no podía perjudicar al niño.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Serena.

-Muévete conmigo -le dijo él-. Toma mi cuerpo y dame el tuyo. Sé mi amante. .

-¡Te... quiero! -gimió Serena-. ¡Te quiero!

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Dar perdiera totalmente el dominio de sí. Al ver la expresión con que le miraba se derribaron las últimas barreras. Oyó sus gemidos, sintió cómo su cuerpo ardía. Las dulces explosiones que estremecían su interior eran mucho más intensas que toda la pasión que había conocido hasta entonces con las mujeres.

Después se quedaron tumbados el uno al lado del otro. Dar le acariciaba el cuerpo muy despacio.

-¿Serena? murmuró.

-¿Sí?

-No...tenía intención de hacerlo- dijo él tras un titubeo-. No lo había planeado.

-Ya lo sé -replicó Serena.

Le besó en los párpados, en las cejas, en la nariz, en las mejillas, en la boca, en la barbilla...

A Dar le encantó sentir sus labios suaves en la piel. Sonrió, sintiéndose saciado, querido. Eso era, mucho más profundo que la simple y breve unión de dos cuerpos. Le acarició el vientre y notó cómo se movía el niño.

-Da patadas -dijo, riéndose-. Ya no es como el aleteo de un pájaro.

-El médico dice que es muy fuerte- replicó ella.

Dar levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando la nariz. En algún momento de los últimos ardientes minutos le había quitado las gafas. Miró a su alrededor y las vio encima de una mesita de café.

-No me acordaba de en dónde las había puesto -le explicó, dándole un beso.

Le acarició los pechos y añadió

-¿Me vas a dejar ver cómo alimentas al niño? ¿Eh?

-Sí -repuso Serena, sonrojándose.

-Serena, tú también sientes como una especie de suaves explosiones en tu interior.

-Sí. -murmuró ella, aferrándose a él-. No sabía que...

-Nunca había sido así para mí. Nunca como contigo.

Sí; pero en algo únicamente físico, pensó Serena tristemente. Sin embargo, era mejor que nada. Al menos era un comienzo.

Fueron a Chicago el lunes, después de que Dar hablara por teléfono con el doctor Carter para asegurarse de que no era peligroso para Serena hacer el viaje. Estaba atento a cada paso que daba. Era casi divertido lo preocupado que estaba, por ella. Divertido... y muy halagador; Quizá le estaba tomando cariño, al menos.

No habían vuelto a hacer el amor. Adoptaba una actitud protectora y tierna, pero no había vuelto a acariciarla como un amante. Serena se preguntaba por qué, pero prefería no preguntárselo. Hacía tiempo que había decidido aceptar lo que él pudiera darle sin pedir nada más. Había aprendido a vivir con él. . Y ahora ya no podía dejarle marchar.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nueve**

Serena no estaba segura de cómo había esperado que fueran los amigos de Dar, pero cuando éste le presentó a J.D., a Gabby Brettman y a Apollo Blain, la cara que puso debió traicionarla

-¡Eh! -dijo Apollo, estrechándole la mano a Serena-. ¿Qué te había dicho, J.D.? Serena esperaba que fuéramos como los soldados que aparecen en la portada de la revista Mercenarios.

Serena se sonrojó y se echó a reír.

-Bueno, es que hasta ahora no había visto nunca a unos mercenarios profesionales. En fin, por lo menos no esperaba verlos con la ropa de camuflaje.

-Hombre, eso me supongo que no -replicó Apollo, soltando una risita.

Ella bajó los ojos tímidamente.

-Animales -dijo Dar, abrazando a Serena por los hombros-. Debería daros vergüenza.

-Bueno, es que somos curiosos -intervino J.D.

-Claro que lo somos -le secundó Apollo-. Al fin y al cabo, hacía falta toda una mujer para cazar a Dar, ¿no les parece?

-Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo -repuso Gabby-. Ven, Serena, échame una mano en la cocina mientras estos tres hablan de negocios.

-Creo que será lo mejor -dijo Serena-. Al menos sé distinguir mejor una patata de un cogollo de lechuga que un AK-47 de un UZI. .

Dar le sonrió cariñosamente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? -preguntó Serena, entrando en la cocina con Gabby.

-Puedes contarme cómo lo has conseguido -exclamó Gabby con una sonrisa radiante-. ¡Dar casado! ¡Sinceramente, J.D. y yo casi nos desmayamos al enteramos!

-Es una larga historia _dijo Serena, sintiendo que tenía una amiga en Gabby-. No se trata de amor, ya sabes -añadió, sentándose en una silla.

Gabby se la quedó mirando.

-Para ti sí lo es. Eso se ve. ¿Eres feliz con él?

-Todo lo que se podía esperar. Es muy atento y cariñoso conmigo, y quiere tener el niño, pero no me puede querer.

Gabby sirvió dos tazas de café y le tendió una a Serena. Luego miró el reloj del horno de microondas y se sentó en la mesa junto a Serena.

-¿Sabes lo de Melissa?

Serena supo instintivamente a quién se refería.

_La mujer que le abandonó.

Gabby asintió.

-Yo no debería saberlo, pero es que una vez que Dar resultó malherido, le contó toda la historia a J.D. Dutch no lo sabe. J.D. no se lo ha dicho. Esa mujer...

-Me lo ha contado todo -dijo Serena-. Se quedó deshecho cuando vio que yo estaba embarazada.

-¿Sabías cuál era su trabajo cuando te casaste con él?

-No. Lo descubrí cuando unos hombres secuestraron el avión en el que veníamos de Méjico

-Qué manera tan curiosa de descubrirlo.

-Sí. Él pensó que podíamos intentarlo, llevando cada uno nuestra vida, pero yo no acepté. Preferí dejarle. Unas cuantas semanas después descubrí que estaba embarazada. Dar volvió...

-Me acuerdo de la primera vez que oí hablar de Dar -dijo Gabby-. Martina, la hermana de J.D., había sido secuestrada por unos terroristas y fuimos a Italia a ocuparnos del resto. Dar era el mediador. J. me lo presentó. Me explicó que Dar odiaba las mujeres.

-Eso me contó a mí -replicó Serena sonriendo-. ¿Cuándo le conociste?

-En la boda, cuando me casé con J.D. No era en absoluto como yo me había esperado. Al principio me ponía nerviosa cuando estaba con él. Después le fui conociendo... todo lo que él deja que la gente le conozca.

Hizo una pausa y continuó:

-Me habló de ti la otra vez que estuvo aquí. Quería saber como me habría sentido yo si hubiese estado embarazada y J.D no hubiese querido abandonar su antiguo trabajo. Yo me eché a llorar.

-Ya he llorado bastante -dijo Serena-. No sé qué hacer. Comprendo que no tengo derecho de pedirle que cambie su vida por mí. Pero no puedo vivir sabiendo lo que hace. Estoy loca por él, me moriría si le ocurriese algo.

-Eso es 1o que yo siento por J.D. -replicó Gabby-. Te envidio por lo del niño -añadió con una melancólica sonrisa-. J.D. y yo lo hemos intentado... Pero parece ser que no puedo quedarme embarazada. .

-Pues yo tengo una amiga que al principio no se quedaba embarazada -dijo Serena acordándose de una amiga de otros tiempos-. Pero, a los cinco años de casarse tuvo trillizos y, al año siguiente, mellizos. .

-¡Qué perspectiva tan maravillosa!

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? -preguntó J.D abriendo la puerta de la cocina-.¿ Vamos a cenar esta noche? -añadió, dirigiéndose a Gabby.

Ella se levantó y le dio un beso.

-Sí, claro que vamos a cenar, pozo sin fondo. Y nos estábamos riendo al hablar de unos trillizos.

-¿Qué?

-Ya te lo contaré después. ¡Vamos a cenar!

Era tarde cuando Serena y Dar llegaron al elegante apartamento que éste tenía cerca del lago. Ella no se había esperado tanto lujo, aquello era algo que subrayaba aún más la diferencia que había entre cómo vivía cada uno. Durante la cena la conversación había versado inevitablemente sobre los viejos tiempos y sobre camaradas, a quienes Serena no conocía. Y después se habló del trabajo que Apollo le había ofrecido a Dar, y Serena escuchó atentamente mientras lo describían. No era tan peligroso como lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora, desde luego.

No había ni la mitad de riesgo. Tendría que acostumbrarse a ello, pensó y lo lograría si se 1o proponía.

-No creo que pueda a acostumbrarme a un trabajo de oficina -le dijo Dar, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-Pero lo voy a intentar -añadió él.

-Yo no te voy a pedir más. Me conformaré con lo que puedas darme. Me... queda muy poco orgullo.-Suspiró profundamente y añadió:

-Me gustaría irme ya a la cama, Darien. Estoy muy cansada.

-Sí, ha sido un día muy largo. Puedes escoger el dormitorio que quieras.

Serena se le quedó mirando y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cambió de opinión y se dio media vuelta. .

-Serena...

-¿Sí? -contestó ella sin volverse.

-Mi habitación es la primera puerta a la izquierda. La cama... es lo suficientemente grande para los tres.

-Si no te importa... -murmuró ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Importarme -exclamó Dar, acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

La besó ansiosamente, devorándola.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó él con voz temblorosa.

-Ahora -gimió ella.

Serena se estremeció de alegría mientras él la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a su dormitorio.

Dos semanas después Serena tuvo que vo1ver a Greenville para una nueva revisión médica y para contratar a alguien que ayudara a Rey en la librería. Dar volvió con ella, aprovechando que era fin de semana. Pero tenía que ir a Chicago el lunes para asistir a un congreso.

_No me gusta nada tener que dejarte así- dijo Dar, paseando la mirada por el apartamento.

Serena se había convertido en una parte tan esencial de su vida que le resultaba extraño separarse de ella.

Ella tampoco quería aquella separación, pero todavía no tenía médico en Chicago, y además, quería asegurarse de cómo iba su embarazo.

-No te preocupes por mí -replicó, acompañándole a la puerta-. Estaré bien. Las noches se me harán eternas, pero ya me las arreglaré -añadió en tono burlón.

Dar no sonrió. Le acarició la mejilla. Era por el niño por lo que se sentía incómodo, se dijo. Sólo por el niño

-Volveré pasado mañana. Pasaremos el resto de la semana aquí, poniendo las cosas en orden. Dile a Rey que he dicho que te cuide.

-Sí -repuso Serena, sonriendo-. ¿No me das un beso de despedida?

Él la atrajo hacia sí y le cubrió la boca con la suya. Era como volar, pensó cerrando los ojos y saboreando sus labios. Volar, flotar. Se le iba la cabeza. Por fin levantó la cabeza y observó su mirada de adoración. Ahora ya no le molestaba aquella expresión. Quizá es que se había acostumbrado a ello.

-Pórtate bien -le dijo-. Y ten cuidado con esos escalones, ¿vale?

-Vale. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Le acarició el pelo y se marchó. Serena cerró la puerta y entonces se dio cuenta de que no se había sentido tan sola desde que sus padres la abandonaron


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Diez**

Rey estaba encantada con la noticia de que el marido de Serena iba por fin a sentar la cabeza.

-Tiene que sentir algo por ti -le dijo a Serena, sonriendo-. Me da igual lo que digas, ningún hombre llega a tanto sólo por una atracción puramente física.

Serena se la quedó mirando con expresión pensativa.

-En algunas cosas sigues siendo muy ingenua –añadió Rey con una maliciosa sonrisa-. Está loco por ti, lo que pasa es que todavía no se ha dado cuenta.

Si fuera cierto... pensó Serena, rezando por que se realizara un milagro. Si le gustara el trabajo que le ofrecía Apollo... Ni siquiera irse a vivir a Chicago plantearía ningún problema.

Rey y Nicolas la irían a ver a menudo. Y ella podría volver a Greenville de vez en cuando. Rey sería la madrina, se dijo sonriendo.

Con la mente en Dar y no en lo que estaba haciendo apoyó una escalera contra la pared y se subió a coger un libro de un estante muy alto. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando resbaló y cayó al suelo, dando un grito de terror.

-¡Oh,.. Dios mío, el niño! -sollozó, cogiéndose el vientre.

-No pasa nada -le dijo Rey rápidamente-. Llamaré a una ambulancia. ¡Túmbate y quédate tranquila! ¿Te has hecho daño en algún sitio?

-¡No sé!

Rey echó a correr al teléfono Serena se quedó tumbada en el suelo, llena de pánico, «No, por favor, que no pierda a mi hijo». Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras empezaba a sentir dolor en una pierna y en la espalda.

Los siguientes minutos fueron una pesadilla. Llegó la ambulancia, los enfermeros la colocaron en la camilla y la llevaron al hospital, a urgencias. Serena tenía tanto miedo a perder el niño que casi no se dio cuenta de que Rey no se apartaba de ella.

La examinó el médico de urgencia… pero no le dijo nada. Después empezaron a hacerle exploraciones y análisis y por fin la llevaron a una habitación y la dejaron allí, temblando de incertidumbre. El médico que la había atendido le explicó que, cuando tuvieran los resultados de los análisis, la informarían.

Serena estuvo llorando sin parar. Rey trató de calmada, pero fue inútil. Serena sentía dolores en el vientre y creía que iba a perder el niño. Rey le pidió un número de teléfono para localizar a Dar en Chicago. Serena le dio el número de J.D. y cerró los ojos. Hubiera querido decir que no serviría de nada. Dar iría, pero sólo porque se sentiría obligado... y entonces se acordaría de otro tiempo, de otra mujer embarazada...

El doctor Carter llegó horas después, la echó una mirada y volvió a salir a pedir un sedante. Entró otra vez, le cogió la mano e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Rey para que saliera.

-Al niño no le va a pasar nada -le dijo una vez que Rey hubo salido Y a ti tampoco. Así que ahora tranquilízate.

Serena dejó de llorar, aunque seguía teniendo los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos.

-¿Qué?

-El niño está bien -repitió el doctor Carter, guiñándole un ojo. Los niños son fuertes. Están inmersos en un fluido que es una maravillosa protección. Tú tienes contusiones aquí y allá, pero eso se cura. Te pondrás bien.

-Gracias a Dios -dijo Serena-. ¿Pero... y esos dolores que sentía en el vientre?

-Falsos dolores de parto. Unas cuantas punzadas es algo normal. Así que deja ya de preocuparte, ¿quieres?

Entró una enfermera con una jeringa, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a la cama, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Dar irrumpió en la habitación.

-¡Darien! -exclamó Serena.

Dar tenía la cara enrojecida, como si hubiera corrido, y estaba casi sin aliento.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó con voz entrecortada, palpándola como si esperase encontrarle algún miembro roto-¿Está bien el niño?

-Sí -murmuró Serena-, sí, Darien, estamos bien. Los dos. Lo único que pasa es que me caí de la escalera y...

-¡Oh, Dios! -exclamó él, sentándose a su lado.

Serena se quedó anonadada al ver la expresión de sus ojos. Él la acarició con manos temblorosas y escondió la cara en su cuello.

Serena le abrazó y empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Al notar algo húmedo en el cuello, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas también a ella.

-Cariño -susurró, estrechando a Dar contra sí.

Reía y lloraba a la vez. Ahora podía conquistar el mundo.

¡Podía hacer cualquier cosa! ¡Dar la quería!

-El embarazo es también difícil para los padres -dijo el doctor Carter, quitándole la jeringa a la enfermera-. Quítese ese impermeable, joven

Él mismo le quitó el impermeable y la chaqueta y luego le subió la manga de la camisa, todo ello sin que Dar pareciera darse cuenta, y por último le puso la inyección.

-Serena, yo creo que ya no te hace falta el sedante, ¿no? -añadió con una sonrisa.

-No -murmuró ella.

El médico asintió y salió con la enfermera de la habitación.

-Te quiero -susurró Serena-. Te quiero...

Dar la hizo callar con sus labios. Luego levantó la cabeza y dijo

-J.D. fue a decirme que Rey había telefoneado. Creí que me volvía loco. J.D. me consiguió un pasaje de avión. Salí corriendo del aeropuerto y me subí al taxi de otra gente, ni siquiera sé cómo he llegado aquí.

La besó suavemente en la boca y prosiguió:

-Iba... iba a telefonearte esta noche. Quería decirte que me gusta mucho el trabajo que estoy haciendo, que he encontrado una casa para nosotros... en la playa, con un patio cercado. Será estupendo para el niño. .

-Sí, cariño.

-Me daba tanto miedo lo que podía encontrarme aquí... -dijo él-. En lo único que podía pensar era en que acababa de darme cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por ti, y en que de pronto podía haber acabado. Otra vez me habría quedado solo.

-Mientras yo viva, no estarás nunca solo.

-Serena, te quiero.

-Ya lo sé -dijo ella con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Dar se rió también.

-Nunca lo había dicho. Pero no es difícil. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero. ¡Ooohh...!

Serena se tocó la espalda y añadió:

-Tengo magulladuras en todas partes. ¡Esa absurda escalera!

-¡Se acabaron las escaleras!-replicó Dar con firmeza-. Nos vamos a vivir a Chicago, donde yo pueda cuidarte. Rey puede ir a vemos.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres de verdad?

-¿Cómo voy a cuidar de ti si estoy en otra parte del mundo? -dijo Dar con voz cada vez más somnolienta-. Además y soy demasiado viejo. Me gustan las nuevas técnicas de adiestramiento que estoy aprendiendo. J.D. me contó que cuando se casó con Gabby descubrió que el matrimonio era más emocionante que esquivar balas. Creo que es cierto.

Miró el vientre de Serena y añadió:

-Está bien, ¿verdad?

-Te voy a dar un hijo -murmuró ella, acariciándole la mejilla-. Un niño fuerte y sano. Eso es lo que me ha dicho el médico.

-Los cuidaré a los dos -le aseguró Dar con voz emocionada.

Serena le mordisqueó suavemente el labio inferior.

-Y yo te cuidaré a ti en cuanto me den de alta –replicó en tono burlón.

Él se palpó la frente y exclamó:

-Dios mío, creo que necesito cuidados urgentemente. ¿Qué había en aquella inyección?

-Un sedante: Lo trajeron para mí, pero supongo que decidieron que te hacía más falta a ti.

-Me gustaría seguir hablando -dijo Dar, sonriendo tristemente-, pero creo que es mejor que me tumbe, un poco.

En ese momento entró el doctor Carter acompañado de una enfermera. Traía una cama vacía. El médico miró su reloj y le dijo a Dar:

-Creo que ya está listo para utilizar esta cama. Acuéstese, futuro padre. Creo que podrá dar una cabezada hasta la hora de comer. ¿Te sientes bien ahora, Serena? -añadió.

-De maravilla -repuso ella.

Sonrió con la seguridad de una mujer que se sabe profundamente amada...


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Once**

El bautismo se celebró seis meses después, cuando el pequeño Alexander Darien Chiba había cumplido ya dos meses. Mientras Serena, sostenía en brazos al niño, Dar estaba a su lado, rebosante de orgullo. Los ocupantes del primer banco de la iglesia, pertenecientes a una congregación presbiteriana y situada a las afueras de Chicago, eran un grupo heterogéneo de personas.

Rey se sentía incómoda sentada al lado de aquella gente y se habría levantado de no haberle sujetado ella a tiempo. Vaya colección, de hombres curiosos, pensó, mirándoles con curiosidad. Uno de ellos era enjuto y fuerte y tenía de la, mano a una mujer de aspecto regio. Dos eran de color, uno alto y serio y el otro más bajo y risueño. Luego había una pareja, los dos morenos, pero él con ojos negros y ella con ojos verdes. La mujer estaba embarazada. Por último, había un hombre de tez morena y aire latino, que llevaba una ropa muy elegante. Rey volvió a prestar atención al pastor, que había tomado al niño en brazos. Rey sonrió. Su ahijado. Serena había querido que estuviese junto a ellos durante la ceremonia, pero se había torcido el' tobillo al subir al avión y casi no podía ni estar de pie. Mejor así, pensó con una sonrisa, aquel holandés y ella eran demasiado parecidos como para llevarse bien. Pero, así y todo, tenía que admitir que él era estupendo como padre y como marido. Un hombre asombrosamente hogareño en muchos aspectos. Lo único raro que tenía eran sus amigos.

Cuando la ceremonia se acabó, J .D. y los demás se quedaron quietos en el banco. Rey se preguntó si se habrían fugado de algún sitio, ya que no hacían otra cosa que mirar a su alrededor.

Serena se acercó a ella.

-¿A que es guapo Alexander? -le dijo con aire entusiasmado, besando al niño-. Oh, Rey no conoces a nuestros amigos. ¡Gabby!

Gabby y su marido se acercaron a las dos mujeres.

-¡Es precioso! -exclamó Gabby-. Yo quiero una niña, -añadió con una sonrisa-:- pero J.D. insiste en que sea niño.

-No me importa lo que sea, con tal de que sea nuestro-intervino su marido-. Hola, Serena. Una ceremonia muy bonita. Dar ni siquiera se ha desmayado. Estoy orgulloso de él.

-¿Qué te parece? ¡Dar casado y con un hijo! –exclamó el hombre enjuto y fuerte.

-Casi me caigo redondo cuando me enteré -intervino el hombre alto de color.

-Calla, First -le dijo Gabby al primero de ellos- y a ti, vergüenza te debía de dar, Apollo- añadió, dirigiéndose al hombre de color-. Dar ha tenido que esperar a encontrar a la chica adecuada, eso es todo.

-Bueno, me alegro de que lo haya conseguido -replicó Apollo-, porque estoy seguro de que será el mejor vicepresidente que una empresa pueda tener. Y, tú, First, ¿cuándo te vas a unir a nosotros?' Semson y Drago ya lo han hecho. Y nos hace falta alguien que enseñe a conducir un vehículo en un combate.

-Tus atemorizados magnates me fastidian -repuso First con sorna- Y, además, la señora Darwiri y yo estamos pensando en establecernos juntos.

Sonrió a la mujer que estaba a su lado, que era la madre de Gabby, y añadió:

-Vamos a criar ganado.

-Yo se lo debo todo a J.D. -dijo Apollo, sonriendo al marido de Gabby-, él consiguió que me absolvieran. Los años de andar escondiéndose han terminado. Me alegro de que decidieras hacerte abogado. J.D.

-:-Yo también -replicó J.D.

Se volvió a Dar, que se acercaba en ese momento, y añadió:

-Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte. Gabby y yo vamos a empezar unas clases de parto sin dolor. ¿Tienes alguna recomendación que hacemos? Dar abrazó a Serena por los hombros y sonrió:

-Sí. Cómprate un bote de pelotas de tenis.

-¿Pelotas de tenis? -preguntó Gabby, sorprendida.

-Sí -repuso Dar con aire conspirador-. Son para tu, dolor de espalda. J.D. tendrá que hacerlas rodar arriba y abajo por tu columna vertebral.

-Es realmente útil -intervino Serena, inclinándose a besar al niño-. Lo mejor de todo es cuando le tienes en brazos por primera vez.

-Sí -dijo Dar-. Y ahora vamos a asar unas chuletas.

¿Todo el mundo sabe cómo llegar a nuestra casa?

-Yo me encargo de guiar a quienes no sepan –respondió Apollo-. ¿Tienes bastantes chuletas?

-First y la señora Darwin han traído un montón. Yo creo que, si te colocamos el último de la fila, habrá bastante para todos. .

Apollo le miró con cara de indignación.

-¡No como tanto!

-¿No? -replicó Dar-. Pues acuérdate de Angola, cuando te comiste el conejo que yo acababa de cazar.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces acuérdate tú también de Vietnam, cuando te comiste la serpiente que acababa de cazar yo.

-Esto es un bautismo -intervino J.D.-. Se supone que en una ocasión como ésta hay que olvidar las viejas, rencillas.

-¿De veras? -dijo Apollo-, pues tú eres el listo que se comió la caja de galletas que me mandó mi madre.

-Y el pastel que yo tomé de la cocina del campamento -añadió Dar.

J.D. puso a Gabby delante de él.

-No pueden pegar a un hombre cuya mujer está embarazada

- La mía también lo estaba hace sólo dos meses –replicó Dar .

-Será mejor que no me acerque mucho a ustedes -dijo, Apollo-. Podría ser contagioso.

-Tú no te vas a quedar embarazado, Apollo de veras –le dijo Dar, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Muy gracioso. Sabes bien que me refería al virus del matrimonio.

-¡Y vaya virus! - Intervino J.D., abrazando a Gabby-. ¡Qué manera de extenderse!

-Estoy muerta de hambre -dijo Serena cuando paró de reírse-. Vamos a casa. Tenemos toda clase de comida.

-Si, pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que Apollo no llegue antes que nosotros -replicó J.D. son sorna. . .

-Voy a devolver el regalo de navidad que te he comprado -le dijo Apollo con aire ofendido.

-Pero si estamos casi en marzo -le recordó J.D.

-Eso me da diez meses para pensarme si te compro algo o no.

-Venga -intervino Dar, soltando una risita-, vamos a celebrado.

-SÍ -dijo Serena.

Y, bajando la voz para que solo Dar la oyera, añadió:

-Tengo en mente una celebración de otra clase para después. El médico me dijo que ya podía.

-SÍ, ¿eh? -murmuró Dar con ojos brillantes-. Bueno tendremos que pensar en cosas nuevas, ¿no crees?

Le susurró algo al oído, y, a pesar de los meses de matrimonio, Serena se sonrojó. .

Se sentía más viva que nunca. Le miró con tal cara de adoración que toda la gente que estaba con ellos pareció desaparecer.

-Esta noche-murmuró Dar-. Te haré el amor como aquella mañana en Veracruz.

-Me volverás a dejar embarazada.

-Ya hablaremos de eso esta noche.

-¿No te arrepientes de nada? -preguntó ella.

-Absolutamente de nada -repuso Dar.

**FIN**

3

3 


End file.
